Mirrors
by kellz1pt5
Summary: "Just put your hand on the glass...I'll be tryin' to pull you through...You just gotta be strong...'Cause I don't wanna lose you now...I'm lookin' right at the other half of me" The mirror separated them. Skye could see him watching her and hear his voice echoing around her, but all he saw was the still form of his hacktivist, willing her to come back to them, to him. Coulsye.
1. You Gotta Be Strong

**Hey all! I'm not new to the fanfiction world, but I am to A.O.S. This idea came to me just an hour ago while watching listening to "Repeat" by Zendaya. I'm not sure how that song generated that idea, but it did. I turned to "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake to keep me going. Just let me know what ya'll think. If this happens to sound like anyone else's work, I apologize ahead of time and to let me know immediately.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yep, not mine. Dammit. *pouts*  
**

* * *

"You Gotta Be Strong"

"_Oh no. Oh God. Simmons, get down here!" _

The words echoed in his mind like they were on replay. Every single time, his heart seemed to crush even harder – if that was even possible. The image of Skye leaning unconsciously against the wall had burn in his mind like a nasty scar was to skin.

"_Oh God. Hang on."_

He had whispered those words with thick emotion, pleading with her to hang on, to come back to him and their team, but mostly him. He wasn't sure how he'd continue living if she were to die. Having lost the last chance of love from before the Battle of New York, he'd never anticipated love would ever catch him again, let alone by chance and forever link him to her.

For once, since he'd built his little team and had finally gotten them in sync, he'd let his heart overrule his mind. He'd let himself get attach to each one of them, but the chain to Skye had tightened even more.

_God Dammit!_ He'd thought on more than one occasion, but no matter what he could do it did nothing to loosen the hold she had on him.

Which was why when he'd found her in that damp, dim basement, he couldn't help but to cry.

"_Just hang on, okay?"_

He'd pleaded with her as he held her and prayed that Simmons could get her ass to them ASAP. His heart pounded like it was on a race as they lifted her up to put her in the hyperbaric chamber and FitzSimmons did what they could to stabilize her.

Useless is what feeling attacked his system; it was simple. There was nothing he could do to pull her back. He had no powers that he knew of. It seemed like she didn't have any, either.

"_I said put her in there."_

Simmons ordering him to do as she said should have made him irritated, but it didn't. Now, hours later, a small smile graced his lips at the memory of her bossiness. Only at a moment like that could the young biochemist get away with ordering him around.

"_We need to get her to a medical facility and fast. Until then, I'll do everything I can…"_

He heard Simmons rattling off what needed to be done, but he only heard it in the distance. His mind and body were too focused on her appearance, her still body, the barely there breath everyone could see and hear but not feel.

There were so many wishes and regrets swimming in his mind that he was surprised he wasn't dizzy. Nevertheless, he would _not_ leave her side. She'd been persistent to stay with him; he knew and felt the need to reciprocate the actions. If he didn't, he was afraid she'd vanish.

Phil Coulson wasn't one to be afraid of anything, but he was now while he stood next to the hyperbaric chamber, left hand on the capsule with his right hand at his side, staring down at her. He willed her to wake up so he could see those beautiful chocolate doe eyes. Coulson swore to God that he would always cherish her, to let her know just how special she really was to him.

"…_She means so much to you."_

Coulson snapped his eyes tightly shut, trying to erase Quinn's taunting voice. One tear slipped from his tightly sealed eyes, slithering down a track on his cheek. _Get out, get out, GET OUT!_ He screamed.

Quinn's smug smile haunted him. The man had felt like he was on top of the world, like he was in very good graces with his boss. What was the Clairvoyant's end game? Did the Clairvoyant have an unspoken beef with him? Coulson couldn't figure out what he'd done to piss anyone of this level off.

"_His pet protégé…" **(Okay, not exactly sure if that's how Quinn said it, but we'll pretend)**  
_

Skye was definitely more than his protégé by far. And apparently, the "Clairvoyant" was well aware of this.

_Shit_.

Coulson breathed heavily, willing his heart to calm down. He couldn't afford to get all riled up. When it came down to it, he was team leader. Not only did Skye need him, but his team did as well.

His tears echoed as they hit the glass chamber like a bass drum. Each droplet deafened the now closed lab, echoing not only his little world but bouncing off the walls as well.

Popping his eyes open, he blurry-eyed stared at the young hacktivist. Blinking back a few tears, he finally resorted to wiping them clear away before settling his vision back on the woman.

Bending down, he finally spoke after hours. "Fight, Skye." He pleaded, voice breaking through the otherwise strong tone. "I can't lose you. Fight for me, Skye." He whispered.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Just Put Your Hand On The Glass

**Here's the next chapter, everyone! Thanks everyone for the hits, reviews, favorites - both story and author-wise - views! Not sure entirely how I feel about this chapter...to me it doesn't have that same suck-you-in type of writing like the first chapter. I guess I'm better at writing Coulson's POV, rather than Skye's, but it's ultimately up to you guys! Also I was recently told about a video on youtube by CoulsyeProductions (Skye Coulson, I'm mentioning it because it's an awesome vid!) and Bobby McGriffin labeled "AoC||Skye/Coulson||Mirrors (Part 2) - go check that video and the others out! When I began writing this, I really didn't have that video in mind, but still check it out.**

**And sorry for not posting earlier...I've had a nasty cold/sinus infection. My apologies!  
**

**Please enjoy this next chapter and keep reviewing. It totally makes my day!**

* * *

"Just Put Your Hand On The Glass"

"_Fight for me, Skye."_

The mirror separated them. Skye could see him watching her and hear his voice echoing around her, but all he saw was the still form of his hacktivist, willing her to come back to them, to him.

The emotional, broken sentence tugged at her already racing heart. Her heart sunk as she watched him try to keep it together. All she wanted to do was touch his cheek, tell him she was okay, that _they_ would be okay. Seeing him so upset sucked her back to the Mojave Desert.

"_Please let me die!"_

Her eyes snapped shut, trapping the hot tears from falling. The tears from this moment blurred with the same tears that had been shed in that moment.

His desperate pleas to die, his panting, and the jerking movements against the restraints as he lay helplessly on that devilish machine – one she wanted Ward and May to physically break apart piece-by-piece – echoed in her mind. She could still hear herself pleading him to come back – _to her_, she thought – the way he said her name in between panting and seeing the depleted energy his entire body seemed to succumb to.

The first time she actually gets to touch him, it's under dire circumstances. How fitting. It seemed she'd never get to touch him in pleasant moments. Even the moment after he'd emotionally given her earth-shattering news, wiped her tears away and lightly squeezed her shoulder or the moment he grasped her hand to tug her emotionally back to him hadn't been under ideal circumstances.

"_They prey on fear, loneliness, and desperation. Someone with no family."_

Skye had come to realize in regards to her that Quinn was wrong, sort of. Yes, at one time, she felt all three of those emotions; but she hadn't been alone. Not really, anyway. S.H.I.E.L.D. had always been behind her in the background. She did have a family, a _very large_ extended family.

Banging on the Plexiglas mirror with both hands, she yelled at him to no avail, allowing the tears to fall. Okay, so maybe she still had desperation, but the other two were long gone. Desperate to show him some kind of sign she was with him, she found nothing helpful. The space in which she stood was a black abyss; the only source of light came from the other side of the mirror.

Where her knight-in-shining-armor currently was.

God, if only she could force her way through the mirror, pull him into her awaiting arms; bury her head in the junction of his neck and collar bone.

"_All you need to join is a dedication to the greater good. Coulson saw that the moment he met you."_

Leaving one hand on the Plexiglas, she thought back on what Ward had told her. He was right. Coulson saw her dedication to the greater good even before their comrades could.

_He's known from the beginning, even if the whole romance thing on my part developed later._ She realized. Closing her eyes and dipping her head, she lifted her free hand to wipe away the lingering tears.

"_There's always room for AC."_

A laugh bubbled from deep within and came out all choked up. She remembered the surprised look and fixed smile that he reserved for her when she looked up, testing the spontaneous nickname for the man who had in a round about way saved her life.

But the look he was giving now was anything but surprise or a smile. It was fear and desperation – two out of the three things Ian Quinn seemed to think S.H.I.E.L.D. preyed upon – a man who looked every bit worried about his loved one.

Watching from the sidelines, the scenery shifted to a waiting room where all five remaining members sat or stood waiting impatiently for any news on their youngest team member. Skye couldn't ignore the disheveled appearance of them.

Coulson looked the worst of them. Suit jacket missing; top two buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned and shirttails impatiently pulled out of his dress pants, the senior agent for once didn't seem to give the slightly damn about appearances. His normal meticulous stance was currently sitting on the uncomfortable chair, arms folded at the elbows and resting on his thighs, hands cradling his chin.

Skye noted the whole being in control; whole authoritative aura was completely gone. _Hum. He's inwardly freaking out even more than when Simmons was sick or when Fitz and Ward was on that no extraction plan two-man mission._

Smacking her hand on the Plexiglas, she groaned. At this point, she'll never get back to him, to them. What was her hold up?

"_What better way to hurt Agent Coulson than kill his pet project."_

Quinn's words echoed in her mind, making her heart heavy. They knew right where to hit him. Who was this Clairvoyant? What the hell did they want with Coulson and her?

"'_Cause you are…cool."_

The mirror blurred for a moment, prompting Skye to pull her hand back like it was touching fire. Then, it cleared just as abruptly as it had blurred.

She was in an isolation room standing just beside the lone bed, looking down at her stilled body that relied on machines to keep her alive. Turning her head, she saw Coulson alone, standing with folded hands in front, looking like he'd had a shower and change of clothes – back to his meticulous apparel – and head bowed. He reminded her of a bodyguard. Raking her eyes up his body – bottom to top – she took in what she'd not been privy to.

_A very hot bodyguard, might I add?_ She mused, smiling.

She came toward the glass sliding door, placing her hand on it, almost trying to reach out to him. Frustrated by the lack of response from not only him but also the real her, she withdrew her hand only to bang it back on the glass.

To her surprise, it actually shook in real time, startling Coulson. Raising his head just a fraction, she could tell his curiosity had been piqued but soon his attention diverted to drown in his own ocean of regrets.

Skye took another shot, and it shook a little harder this time. Her AC's attention had definitely been caught, if his head snapping up and stepping closer to her door was anything to go by. She watched him investigate the shaking of the door. When he failed to come up with a reason, he stared passed her to her limp body, a longing expression settling in his features.

The hacktivist rested her hand against the glass separating them, willing him to mirror her. It didn't take long before he tentatively placed his hand unsuspectingly in front of hers.

She smiled, relaxing now that he inadvertently touched her – through a damn mirror nonetheless. "I'll always fight for you, AC. I love you."

* * *

**TBC..currently writing the sixth chapter.  
**


	3. Don't Wanna Lose You Now

**Because I love you guys and all these reviews, hits, favorites, and follows...I couldn't resist posting this chapter. That plus I've have a few demands to post this chapter ASAP. Here it is, ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake or the various quotes from the show. Any unrecognized characters belong to me.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't Wanna Lose You Now"

"_I love you."_

"Agent Coulson, we've done all we can. The bullets have been removed and soldered the internal bleeding. She's not out of the woods yet." Dr. Jazuat informed the senior agent before glancing at the rest of the team and bringing her attention back to the distraught man.

"There's gotta be _something_ you can try." Coulson stressed, unable to refrain from letting his emotions get the better of him.

Dr. Jazuat shook her head. "We're not even sure how or why she's still hanging on."

Coulson wanted to say more, but he decided against it. "Thank you, Dr. Jazuat." He spoke in his normal stoic tone.

Jazuat nodded once before turning on her heels and leaving the team behind.

May started to say his name, but he held up a hand to silence her. Wagging his finger in a negative way, he shook his head as he left the team.

Standing across from her room in the narrow hallway, he took vigilance, allowing his other senses pick up the slack for his lower eyesight. Again, he prayed for her survival, running possibilities to try to save his girl.

_My girl? Since when?_ He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He didn't get time to mull on that. Startled by the sudden shake of the glass door, he briefly wondered what that was all about before his attention turned to his ocean of regrets. The second time it occurred he'd actually stepped up to the glass, inspecting it but finding nothing. Depressed, he pressed a hand against the glass and stared longingly at the woman who somehow taken possession of his heart.

Coulson involuntarily shivered, shaking his head and brushing his ear with his free hand like someone who'd just whispered in his ear, ruffling the short featherlike hairs on his skin. He could've sworn he just heard Skye saying that she would always fight for him and that she loved him.

Hearing footsteps on the metal crate flooring covered by cloth tarp, he turned his head in the directions of the approaching footsteps that belonged to Agent Grant Ward. Feeling like his hand was caught in the cookie jar, Coulson snapped his hand away from glass and stepped back, folding his hands in front of him and returned to his previous spot, staring at Skye.

Crossed arms, Ward stood beside his boss, studying the important man. He could clearly see that Coulson's failed attempts at trying to keep it together.

"It's not your fault, sir." Ward stated unnecessarily.

"Yes, it is. I failed her. Just like I'm failing all of you." Coulson responded, sounding so robotic that even to Ward's ears Coulson sounded foreign.

Ward was determined to get Coulson to see his POV. "_Sir._" Ward drew Coulson's attention to him. "It is not _your_ fault. Got me?" He spoke in a stern voice that even surprised Coulson.

Despite still feeling _extremely_ guilty, Coulson reluctantly nodded.

"The Clairvoyant and Ian Quinn are to blame." Ward made clear. "They need to be brought down."

Coulson let his temper get the best of him. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to do that, Ward?" He yelled, crossing his arms and giving the man the death glare. "Those assholes seem to be one or…_hell_ even three or four steps ahead of me! The Clairvoyant has an endless amount of people at his disposal to do whatever he or she wants!" Coulson touched the glass again. In a defeated voice, he spoke. "How am I supposed to take down a ghost?"

Ward widened his eyes at the sudden outburst. He wasn't the least bit surprised that the can of underlining anger his boss seemed to stay on top of would eventually pop open. Ward just wasn't expecting it now. "You're forgetting one thing, Sir." Ward held up his pointer finger.

Coulson glared at him with a _yeah, well what_ expression.

"You aren't alone. You built a misfit team who learned to look after their own even if that means disobeying S.H.I.E.L.D. orders. _We_ will do _everything_ in our power to find the asshole who ordered this to be done." Ward pointed at Skye but kept his eyes on Coulson. "The Clairvoyant has numbered days because when Skye recuperates, we'll have our little hacktivist doing her magic. The very same magic that she'd used to find you." Ward tried to get through to the man.

Coulson looked passed Ward, prompting Ward to follow his line of sight, discovering the rest of his team stood at the end, waiting anxiously for some sign to join them. For once, Coulson smiled, feeling the weight of the world lessen on his shoulders. He wasn't alone.

**(Okay, so this is where my speculation comes flying in.)**

"_If there's something in here…a treatment that can save her. We need to find it."_

His desperate attempt to coerce the team – more specifically Simmons – into looking through a top security file in search of saving her life was successful, even though the biochemist looked rather reluctant on the task at hand. Ward and he waited for her list of things she would need to find the cure.

Somewhere along the way, after Simmons gave him a starting point, Ward's SO, John Garrett joined them. He'd discovered things about S.H.I.E.L.D. he hadn't expected.

Then, he found a file in the filing cabinet they'd discovered in one of the unoccupied offices. Simply labeled "Skye", Coulson couldn't resist but to look. Opening the file, his eyes became saucers.

All he could manage was "wow". More answers on her mysterious past. Apparently, her story hadn't ended or began where Agent Lumley said.

Grabbing her file, he left with the two men in tow.

Handing it to Simmons, her eyes widened just as much as his had. She requested permission to look into the file. All he could muster was a nod and let them know he would be with Skye if they needed him.

"_I just can't get my head around it."_

Staring at the young woman, his heart thumped slowly and deeply. Every thump it produced was like taking one agonizing step in lake of cement.

"I'm so sorry, Skye." He finally spoke, placing a hand on the glass. "If I had known, he would have been the first one I contacted. I guess I could still contact him – somehow." He placed his other hand on the glass, leaning into it with his head lowered. "I love you, Skye." He whispered, looking up and watching the machines doing their job. "I'll move heaven and earth to bring you back to me."

* * *

**TBC...please send me a review. All of them are making me not only excited to keep going but making my day as well.  
**


	4. Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Thank you all for the response, so as a thank you I've given you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I still don't own them. If I did, Coulsye would _definitely_ already be incorporated in the show.**

* * *

"Keep Your Eyes On Me"

"_I'll move heaven and earth to bring you back to me."_

She smiled, knowing it was the truth. In the beginning, he'd simply been one of two guys who abducted her, wearing that same tight smile he used whenever he felt smug. Somewhere along the way, that smile had morphed into an adoring one. It was nothing nowadays to see a twinkle in the corners of his eyes whenever she was nearby.

Yet again, she mirrored him.

_God, we mirror each other __**a lot**_. Skye noticed.

Looking directly into his eyes, his eyes that clearly conveyed all of his emotions. She could read behind the unshed tears like his eyes were an English-language-interpreted book. _You do love me, AC. _Skye acknowledged. _If I could, I'd be awake, reaching for your hand, insisting to see you._

Where he was unwilling to shed his tears, afraid for his team to see his vulnerable side once again, she had no problem shedding her own tears.

"I have a way for you to heal." A male voice spoke out of nowhere, causing her to pull back and spin around to face the person. The man was decked out in green and gold apparel and held an air of importance and arrogance.

"_An Asgardian stabbed me in the heart with a Chitauri sceptre."_

Skye's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the alien. "Loki. What are you doing here?"

Loki smiled wickedly upon seeing Coulson. "I see my attempt at hurting my brother has failed. Son of Coul was dead." He simply stated, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Now, that is a new one. Just wait until my brother hears about this."

Skye stepped in front of Coulson like a shield. "Leave him alone. Don't you think you've done enough?" She glared at him, standing firm.

"I am not here for the Son of Coul." He assured her, looking pointedly at her. "I am here for you."

"Wha…" she trailed off, baffled. "What do you want with me?"

"Father has awakened, thus taking back the throne. Frankly, I am glad of it. It holds too much responsibility." He explained, off-handedly. Turning his gaze away from her and peering down at her body, he spoke again. "Regardless, Father has requested for me to bring you back home."

"Home?" Skye interrupted.

He smiled again. "Yes, home. To Asgard." He took in her confused state. "Have you not known of your origins?"

"_An object of unknown origin…kind of like you."_

She shook her head. "An entire village was destroyed protecting me. The only thing I know is that S.H.I.E.L.D. rescued me and brought me back here. Apparently, I'm an 0-8-4." At his questioning look, she explained. "Meaning we don't know what whatever it is we're sent in to retrieve. They never determined why I am an 0-8-4."

Loki pointed at her. "You are Asgardian, the daughter of the Allfather, King Odin and Midgardian Su-Wong Lee."

"Holy shit! I'm Thor's half-sister?" She exclaimed. "Just wait until AC hears about this."

"Yes and mine as well." He pointed out.

"I take it my mother was unable to tell our father?" Skye deduced.

Loki shook his head once again. "Father knew about you but thought best that you live on Midgard. He knew you would be safe from his enemies."

"Yet my mom and entire village died because of me." Skye said sadly

"Correct, yet you did not cause it. Father's enemy did. Kaju, God of Death and War and our uncle, arrived on Midgard to hunt you down. He knew – being the half-breed of Odin – that you did not possess the same body intensity as Thor or myself." Upon seeing her look, he clarified. "You are not invincible like we are. Regardless, he found you once and attempted to kill you and anyone who got in the way. However, he stopped once he realized you were no longer in the village. He tried hunting you down, killing the people who'd rescued you."

Skye took a moment to mull on that. So she was half-Asgardian. Skye definitely couldn't wait to tell Coulson. "So, um, what option were you saying before we jumped tracks?"

"Instead of staying here to heal, Father would like me to bring you home to heal your body." He explained, pointing to her unconscious form. "We have better medical technology."

"_All this protocol crap doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is Coulson."_

Skye looked back at the man who'd stolen her heart. He was still in the same position he'd been in before she was interrupted, frozen in time. A decision had to be made, but somehow she knew – whether in her gut or just temptation – that her recovery would be quicker on Asgard.

Placing a hand back on the glass directly in front of his nearest hand, she breathed deeply and slowly. "I have to do this, AC. Please don't follow me. It's safer for you here. I'll come back to as soon as I can." She whispered before turning to face her adoptive brother. "Take me to Asgard." She ordered.

"That is the spirit! Already speaking like a princess." Loki smirked. "Just let me do one thing." He said, pulling off his ring.

"Wha…" she started to say before following her brother's direction of sight. _Coulson. Oh God. No! _"Don't you dare!" but she already too late, unable to do anything but watch the interaction.

Waving mischievously at Coulson, who startled and pulled back, looking absolutely terrified, Loki enjoyed the moment. He couldn't help but to mess with the man whom he was positive he'd killed. Well, at least, he could torture him. Coulson would spend fruitless time in finding Skye now; she would be unreachable.

"No." Coulson sternly told him, growing rapidly alarmed as he watched a blue-whitish swirling light cocoon Skye's body. His heart rate rose. "_No_! Loki,_ please!_" He begged, pressing the emergency door, which repeatedly told him he had no access. "Don't take her!" He yelled, alerting his team of his distressed. Both men could hear the rapidly approaching footsteps.

"I am sorry, old friend." He taunted. "She must come with me."

"_Dammit!_" He stepped back and drew his weapon, well aware of the load of protocols he'd break but not caring. They could hear the questioning voices of his team.

Before he could shoot, Loki waved again. "Farewell, Son of Coul." Then, both he and Skye were gone. The machine alarms went berserk.

"_NO!_" He screamed, heart pounding against it mythical cage. The tears he had held back had finally broken their dam as he fell to his knees in utter disbelief and pain, hand against the glass. "Oh God." His voice cracked as his world seemed to crash down around him. "Skye."

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Yesterday Is History

**What's this? Two in one day? I couldn't resist! As always let me know what you think!**

**By the way, the italics is Coulson's (later Skye's) dream, and it may not make sense at first. Rest assured, it will make sense at some point in later chapters.  
**

**Just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. Carry on.**

* * *

"Yesterday Is History"

"_Oh God. Skye."_

Eyes conveyed his anxiety. Heart pounding, Phil Coulson was at a loss at what to do. Well, not entirely at a loss. He was just unable to contact the one person who could help him. Damn whole death and then reviving deal.

Pacing back and forth in the waiting area, he was on autopilot. The team stood nearby, helplessly watching their leader in his own little world.

"What should we do, May?" Ward asked the pilot, crossing his arms and subconsciously rubbing his chin.

"For once, I don't know." May admitted, hands loosely folded into fists and down at her sides, looking every bit concerned like a close friend or really family member would be.

"Shouldn't one of us contact either Dr. Foster or Thor?" Simmons asked, looking completely uncomfortable with the situation. Fitz remained quiet, feeling out of place and uncertain how to proceed. "Perhaps, they can shed some light on how to proceed."

"No." May's stoic tone answered not only Simmons but was directed to the other two as well, never wavering her eyes from Coulson's pacing. She hadn't even looked back at FitzSimmons who were standing behind them. "One of the stipulations of Coulson's revival is he isn't allowed to have any contact with the Avengers. But I know who can."

"Don't you think this calls for a recant of that stipulation?" Fitz questioned.

Ward looked back at Fitz. "Like Skye, they don't have the clearance to know of his revival, even Romanoff and Barton don't and they're _in_ S.H.I.E.L.D." The Combat and Espionage Specialist reiterated. "Skye just happened to stumble upon us. That's the only reason why she knows he's alive."

"This is Skye we're talking about, Ward! Normally I'm all for following protocols and regulations, but right now, I could care less. We _have_ to get her back." Simmons stressed, feeling like she'd just lost her sister.

"And we will." May assured the biochemist, extending that reassurance to the engineer as well. "We just have to figure out a way to contact Thor without him finding out about Coulson."

Unable to stand being useless, Ward started to walk away. "I'm going to contact Commander Hill."

"I'll call Director Fury." May informed the team, following Ward.

FitzSimmons were left in the wind, to keep an eye on their leader, who hadn't appeared to hear any of the conversation. The scientists looked at each other with uncertain expressions before turning back to Coulson. They were certain he would wear a hole in the floor.

"_You know I have the authority to downgrade your ass to a Winnebago…Talking to me about authority."_

"Agent May, what do you mean Loki took the consultant!" Fury stressed, running an exasperated hand over his baldhead. "How the hell did that sonofabitch Asgardian get back to Earth?"

Of course, that was a rhetorical question, yet he felt he needed to voice it. Fury about had it with the mischievous adopted brother of the God of Thunder. That "puny" god caused more trouble for Earth than even terrorists did.

Looking through his glass door, he saw Hill waiting to enter. Her Bluetooth blinked blue. Obviously, she was on the phone as well. He waved her in.

"Agent Ward's on the phone, informing me about Skye's abduction." Hill informed him.

"Hang on." Fury held up a finger. "May, get with Ward. Commander Hill's with me. It'll be a helluva lot easier to speak to both of you over speaker." Fury instructed. Soon enough, Hill heard the call end and Ward speak in the speakerphone.

_"Is there any way to contact Thor about Loki's latest scheme?"_ Ward asked.

Fury looked knowingly at his second-in-command. Both knew it was time to reveal the rest of what he'd kept from Coulson. "Stand by." Then, he pressed the mute button. "He'll freak when he finds out."

"You know it has to be done." Hill stated. "He's the only way to bring her back here. Thor's not even anywhere near Earth or Asgard, according to Jane Foster."

The only sign Fury gave away was the clenching of his jaw and the glare he sent Hill, who they both knew was unaffected. "Dammit." He growled before pressing the mute button again. "I want your team back here ASAP." Fury ordered. "I need to speak with Agent Coulson immediately."

_"Yes, sir!"_ May and Ward responded in unison.

Fury slammed his finger on the end button as hard as possible. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed deeply. "Are you certain this is the right path to travel down?" He asked, raising his head to look at her.

"You know it is." Hill said in a certain voice, taking a seat in left chair of the two chairs in front of his desk. "We should have given him the whole file when he demanded it. He could have processed the whole story." Hill sighed. "No one understands why you did everything in your power to bring him back."

"You do." Fury declared.

"Yes." Hill softly responded, nodding her head as she crossed her arms. "You were obligated to save him, plus he is a dear friend. I'd do the exact same thing if I was in your position, sir."

"He's a great agent, and he's made one helluva efficient team." Fury took another deep breath before letting it go. "He's got the intuition, taking a troubled person and making them into a valuable asset."

"He's invaluable. I get it, sir." Hill responded, not feeling the least bit jealous.

Fury nodded. "We just can't lose him."

"We won't. Not if we keep the girl with him. You and I both know she means so much more to him than even he realizes." Hill stated.

Fury scoffed. "Yeah, the fraternization protocols." The director laid his arm on the desk, tapping the smooth varnished wooden furniture in a broken manner. "There is an exception to that rule."

"Only when it proves to be beneficial to S.H.I.E.L.D." Hill recited.

"I believe the relationships on Team Coulson benefits S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury spoke with such authority.

Hill smiled. "Secretly, you just want Phil happy." She arched an eyebrow, knowing she was right.

"See, this is why you're my second-in-command. You know exactly what I'm thinking." Fury mused. "Now, get outta my head, Hill!" He barked.

Hill just smugly smiled.

"_Hey…What up?"_

Coulson remained in his office the whole entire ride to HQ, except to use the bathroom or shower. Staring at the mounted TV with S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on the screen, he zoned out, reveling in his thoughts, wearing a pissed off expression.

Smiling, he thought back on the moment he first laid eyes on Skye. Her brave attitude immediately shut down when Ward shoved the door open and looked rather surprised that she'd been caught. Now when she looked at him, it was filled with appreciation and/or love – he wasn't entirely which one. He knew she definitely appreciated him, not Agent Coulson but the man underneath: Phil.

Loki had taken something he loved. Just like he had before. After killing him, he'd taken away the chance for love once before with the cellist. Now, he'd done it again. Did the god have a beef with him or something?

_I'll kill the sonofabitch if he harms her any more than she already is._ He vowed. _With his own Asgardian weapon if I have to._

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he failed to see May pop in. "What is it, May?"

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes, Phil." She informed him.

"Alright. Thanks." He acknowledged, getting up, not even fazed that she'd used his first name. May closed his door and walked off. He went to the couch in his office and strapped in.

"_But I'm tired of secrets…We need to root out all the secrets."_

Coulson stood in front of Fury's desk, hands folded in front of him and feet snapped together. He waited for Fury to say something. Sitting in the left chair in front of the desk, Hill turned her head to look up at Coulson.

Unable to understand why Fury had been so insistent to see him at home base, he observed the area, focusing on a closed S.H.I.E.L.D. file in front of Fury, who seemed unsure how to say whatever he intended to say.

"Sir, will you just tell me what's on your mind?" The Level-8 agent resigned, slouching his shoulders and allowing his bosses to see how distress he really was.

Fury looked to Hill, who gave him an encouraging nod, before offering a piece of what he wanted to discuss. "This is about you and the consultant."

Coulson's only reaction was the fleeting panicked expression on his face. "Wha-What about the consultant and me?"

"I know about your feelings toward her." Fury cryptically said.

The fleeting panicked expression crossed his face once again before he was able to mask the emotions behind a blank look. Standing firmer, he spoke in a firm tone. "My feelings for Skye is purely professional, sir." He lied.

"That's bullshit, Phil!" Fury bolted out of his chair, letting it slam into the bookshelf behind him and fall on its side. A pissed off expression etched on his face as he slammed his hands on the wooden desk, letting the sound echo off the walls. Coulson and Hill startled briefly before Coulson returned the stoic expression; Hill merely looked over at Fury, giving him a death glare that was as almost powerful as his was. She was the only person that could actually intimidate him, not even the Council held that power.

"You want to know why I know that, Coulson?" He asked rhetorically. Straightening and walking out from behind the desk, Fury pointed at Coulson as he approached the younger agent. "I can see the underlining emotions you have for her, despite having one eye." Fury stopped in front of the man, studying his face. "I can see that same defeated look you had once you realized you could no longer be with that cellist after you were revived."

"Sir–" Coulson started.

"_Don't try_ to deny it!" Fury warned, stepping a few feet away. "It's not hard to see when a man or woman's in love with someone, even those who have perfected unreadable expressions like you." Fury turned away from him. "You're not here just because of that."

Coulson raised an eyebrow, confusion written on his face. "Sir?"

Fury walked back to his desk, bending over to pick up his chair. He stood in front of the file again, placing his dominant hand pointer finger in the middle of the closed document. "We've been keeping something from you."

Coulson looked surprised before he narrowed his eyes. _Again? Seriously?_ He thought in disbelief. How many things were they keeping from him?

Hill finally spoke up, drawing Coulson's glare to her. "Director Fury and I were trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself just fine." He grounded out.

"Not from third-parties like the Clairvoyant." Hill stated. She had a point. He could give her that.

"I don't understand. I get that you used six different experiments to bring me back that failed. The seventh one seemed to work. Is that what they want? Access to the seventh experiment?" He questioned.

"There weren't just seven." Fury spoke up, surprising the hell out of Coulson. "There were eight total."

"_You performed eight different operations on me_?" He questioned in disbelief. At Fury and Hill's nods, he continued. "Why? What makes me _so goddamn _special?"

Fury dropped the formalities. "You saved me countless times, Phil; and you're one of my best friends." He turned the file around to face him, sliding it forward. "It was the only logical thought I had at the time."

"_Director Fury moved heaven and earth."_

He could accept that, although he wasn't particularly happy that they performed _eight_ different operations. After two, they should have stopped.

As he stared at the file Fury currently had his finger on, he thought back on the seven different operations; however, he couldn't remember the seventh or eighth ones. Lifting his head to look at Fury, he asked. "Why can't I remember what number seven and eight are?"

Fury looked to Hill who then drew Coulson's attention and answered his question. "By the sixth operation, your body was – metaphorically speaking – on its last leg. We had exhausted all of our resources until…" she trailed off.

Coulson waited a beat. "Until what?" He stared at Hill first before averting his gaze to their boss.

"Until another option became available." Fury answered, looking down at the file.

He was surprised, lowering his gaze to the file. "Sir, what's in the file?" He wondered out loud.

"You should read it, Phil. This'll answer the questions that I'm sure are running through your head." Fury straightened and reached down to drag his chair under him. Sitting, he gestured for Coulson to occupy the other chair. Hesitating, Coulson stayed put before Hill gave him an encouraging nod.

Sitting, he leaned forward, cautiously reaching for the file, almost afraid that whatever it held would somehow bite him. He was ordering himself not to freak out no matter what was in between its silver covers. Drawing back, he opened the file and started reading through the entire thing, not missing the apprehension from the other two occupants he could see from the corner of his eyes.

_"Subject seems to be losing will to live. It is suggested to cease all further operations for the sake of subject's insanity."_ He read, noting it was Streiten's report. He glowered at the piece of paper like it was to blame for his mood. Deciding he'd had enough with Streiten's report, he turned the page. _"Subject has been sent to Asgardian territory for further medical treatment. It should be noted that Asgardian medical team have reported success in revival."_

_Asgard?_ He wondered. _I've been on Asgard. Why the hell would they not tell me!_ Coulson actually thought it would have been cool to see the home of the gods. _Damn!_

Snapping his head up, he looked directly at Fury. "_This_ is the reason why you failed to mention it before? What am I? Half-Asgardian?"

Fury shook his head. "They used a healing power to repair the damage done to you. The eighth operation was to plant the memories."

Irritated, Coulson grabbed the file and left, heading straight for his bed.

"_It's a magical place."_

Coulson snapped his eyes shut, tossing the file onto his nightstand and trying to desperately to erase that autopilot response. He had to remind himself that Tahiti hadn't been real, that it wasn't a magical place he originally thought.

Heart racing, he clenched his teeth, ignoring the concerns of his bosses. By then, his mind had slipped into memories flooding his system_. _**Distorted voices, slivers of bright light, surroundings cold, pain everywhere…**He heard himself shriek.

**"He's drifting."** _The distorted female nurse stated. He remembered that nurse's voice from one of his operations. _

_ His heartbeat sped up even more and began heavily panting. Snapping his eyes open, he was no longer in his room. He was in Asgard in their Healing Room. His body was suspended in air, unconscious over some sort of Asgardian bed. Colors swirled around his body; a creamy white cloth had been draped over his private parts. A middle age woman stood next to his bed with closed eyes, holding out her hand. He watched while the brown-haired Caucasian woman seemed to actually _**heal**_ him. Two other women were monitoring his vitals._

_ Taking a closer look at his stilled form, he noted his pale skin, the recent sown cuts all over his body. He watched as his newborn scars sealed up, leaving his skin clear. Widening his eyes, he was suddenly pulled back out of that memory and thrown into some place else._

"Dr–Drifting...He's drifting."

_Staring directly at Skye's unconscious form resting in the same spot he'd laid. "Skye." He whispered, taking a step forward only to knock into an invisible wall. Studying it, he smacked on it, testing its strength._ **Plexiglas.** _He concluded before placing a hand against the mirror, watching helplessly while the woman did whatever she did._

_ "Skye, wake up!" He yelled desperately, smacking his hand a few hesitant times. His wish went unfulfilled. Looking passed her, he saw Odin watching nervously nearby with Loki next to him. "Get away from her, asshole!" Coulson barked but it grew fruitless, feeling the mischievous god didn't deserve to be in _**his**_ Skye's presence no matter whether she was unconscious or not. _

_ Somehow Loki seemed to sense his presence, if his averted gaze staring directly at him was anything to go by. A mischievous grin broke out on his face, and Coulson definitely knew he could see him. He spoke briefly to Odin before the older man nodded and Loki stepped away, disappearing out of the room._

_ "Have you missed my face that much, Son of Coul?" Loki teased from behind him._

_ Turning on his heels, he came face to face with his murderer. Clenching his jaw, Coulson wanted to kill him but said nothing about that. "You took her from me. Give her back, Loki." He said testily._

_ "I was under orders to retrieve her." Loki answered like that could explain it all._

_ "By who?" Coulson asked, baffled that Loki actually followed orders. He followed Loki's stare. "Your father." He deduced._

_ "You are correct." Loki nodded once._

_ "Why does your father want Skye now? Where was he twenty-four years ago?" Coulson wondered._

_ "Father wants to heal his youngest child. Like Thor, Father has a soft spot for Midgardians. Skye was conceived out of love like Thor was." Loki's gaze shifted to Skye. "She is destined for great things, Son of Coul. Greater things than what Midgardians believe are great things."_

_ "What's your game, Loki? Surely, you have some mischief under your sleeve." Coulson eyed him._

_ "Not at the moment. Like Father, I want to protect her. She is my baby sister after all. It's custom to protect all women and children, even if some are warriors." Loki assured him, which Coulson didn't believe. The god knew it, so he decided to clue him in on what was really going on. "Our uncle, Kaju – the God of Death and War – is one of Father's enemies. He believes the easiest way to hurt Father is to kill his youngest beloved child, whose invincibility is unlike his other children. Kaju was able to kill an entire village before he realized she was no longer in the village." Loki watched Coulson, who had turned to watch Skye. "Her technological side kicked in years ago. Once she is revived, her telekinesis ability will kick in."_

"He was still holding onto the 0-8-4. Pour thing was covered in blood. We thought she was dead, too, but she was just asleep in the dead agent's arms. If she had powers or something, we never witnessed it."

_He remembered the conversation he'd had with Richard Lumley, and now the story made absolute sense. She needed to be protected from Kaju, but they would have to enlist the Asgardians to help. "Oh my god." His eyes widened; Loki looked puzzled. "The Clairvoyant, whom S.H.I.E.L.D. has been searching for, is your uncle, Kaju. He's hoping to draw her out."_

_ "And he has by keeping a particular eye on you since your return from the dead. He has realized that she is technological enhanced, but he has failed to discover her tied-in telekinesis ability. Kaju built an army using the Hydra material, hoping his 'gods' would suffice in some twisted battle in his head." Loki paused before continuing. "In a round about way, he murdered my mother. After learning of her death, I joined your side, even though my opinion of you Midgardians has not changed. As common knowledge, I am the God of Mischief so my ability comes in handy from time to time. It will be useful when Kaju pinpoints her."_

_ "S.H.I.E.L.D. can protect her just as much as you can here. We've been doing it all along." He stated._

_ "I know. Kaju had her shot to not only harm Father but to hurt you as well. He knows you are the first non-Asgardian who has been healed by an Asgardian, and he feels like Father has disgraced Asgard. Kaju wants the throne just as much as I once did."_

_ "My team will protect her;_ **I** _will protect her. Whether she's Asgardian or not, she belongs with me." He made sure Loki understood that._

_ Loki studied him. Coulson had turned back to the mirror, staring longingly at the younger woman. "You are in love with her." He stated in a questioning tone. "Just like my brother is with the Daughter of Foster."_

_ "Yes." Coulson answered, no longer afraid to admit his feelings to his archenemy. "Your uncle has probably come to that conclusion as well."_

_ "Kaju does not understand love. It is not built in his system. I doubt he has figured that out." Loki told him the absolute truth. "When you are ready, ask Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Either Father or myself will be there to greet you."_

_ Before Coulson respond, Loki was gone. He was thrown into the Healing Room right next to Skye, observing her. Lowering his hand to place over her stomach, something invisible blocked his path. He knew it was the mirror that seemed to separate both of them. "I'll bring you _**home.**" _Coulson vowed, "somehow." He finished, letting his reserved smile out._

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. The Other Half Of Me

**Yay! Here's another one! It's Skye's dream while she still unconscious. It was originally the chapter when she woke up, but I thought I'd torture you guys a little longer. :P **

**Also, please point out any mess ups with the whole Thor movies/Norse mythology. I'm trying to keep it as true to the Marvel world and Norse mythology. Kaju and Astoria are just made up characters.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"The Other Half of Me"

"I'll bring you home…somehow."

_Skye woke several hours later, not remembering anything from her purgatory. Eyes sensitive to the bright lights in the Healing Room, she shut them, holding a hand up to block the blinding lights as she barely opened them. Skye noted the pain in her stomach that radiated throughout her body. She could hear chatter and machines in the background, movement._

_Wondering where the hell she was, she blinked a few times allowing her eyes to adjust before attempting to actually see her surroundings. She was amazed at the advanced technology around her before having the urge to get her hands on it._

_"Wow." She whispered; taking in the strange ways these people cured patients. Their outfits were foreign as well. "I must be in some middle-eastern country." She deduced before noticing something was keeping her left hand at her side and something lightweight rested slightly painfully on her stomach. Looking down, she discovered she wore some cloth-like dress before noticing her AC sitting in the chair right next to her bed, eyes closed and head resting on the edge of her mattress. One hand held hers while the other hand rested on her stomach. His even breathing told her he was asleep. She couldn't help but to smile warmly._

_Skye couldn't resist to finally touching him under positive circumstances. Using her right hand – ignoring the pain – she reached over and ran her hand through his thinning hair._

_He roused, opening his baby blues and looking bewilder at their surroundings before he finally turned his head to see Skye was the one touching him. A warm, relieved smile touched his lips. "Hi," he greeted quietly in a sleepy voice._

_"Hi." She returned. Skye expected him to withdraw his hands for fear of crossing the invisible line they seemed to stand near, but he didn't. Instead, he sat up, never taking his eyes off her. "Where are we, AC? Where's the team?""_

_He chuckled, knowing she'd break their spell. "Back home. You and I are in Asgard, in what they call the 'Healing Room'."_

_She nodded, understanding. "Wait a minute?" She appeared alarmed, but he could tell there was an underlining excitement hidden. "We're in Thor's world?" At his nod, she grew more excited. "Can't wait to check out one of their ships."_

_He laughed, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised? You and technology." Briefly, he looked away to observe the nurses attending to other patients. Soon, one noticed her patient was awake and made her way to them._

_"Your Highness, I am so glad you have awaken." The short light-brown haired woman smiled warmly, standing at the end of the bed with folded hands at her front. She pointed to the IV stand and blood pressure machine. "Son of Coul, I need to check her vitals and wounds."_

_"Ah, yes." He moved his hand from her stomach. Starting to let go of her hand and rise out of the chair, he felt pleased when she wouldn't let him go. "Skye, I gotta leave for just a few minutes. It's a custom here that unless we're married I have to step away for privacy." He informed her, slipping his hand from hers when she let go, pouting. "I'll be just behind the curtain."_

_"Okay," she responded, unhappily. As soon as he stepped over the curtain threshold, he heard it swoosh as it was roughly drawn closed._

_Coulson refused to move, standing with his hands customarily clasped in front of him. He heard the gasps and sounds of people dropping to one knee before even attempting to look at the entrance. A few minutes later, he could feel a presence standing off to his left._

_"How is my daughter, Son of Coul?" Odin inquired with deep concern in his tone._

_"You can call me Phil or Coulson, you know." He shifted his head to the intimidating man next to him, not the least bit intimidated surprisingly even after knowing the Allfather could snap him in two with his bare hands. "She's awake. One of the nurses is attending to her now."_

_Odin nodded, taking in that information while staring at the curtain. "I am thankful she is alive. There is no telling what Kaju would have done if he knew she had not died immediately from her wounds." He turned his head to look at the younger man, attempting to read him. "What are your intentions with my daughter,_ **Phil?"**

_Coulson looked surprised, momentarily panicking and wondering why the hell this being brought up now. Asgardians definitely didn't beat around the bush. "Um," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want to be with her, love and protect her to the best of my ability." He whispered, hoping Skye was too disoriented or in awe of their surroundings to hear him. He hoped Odin wasn't planning on killing him for telling him. Maybe it was a test; a test he hoped he passed._

_Odin seemed satisfied with his answer, shifting his gaze to look back at the curtain. The king leaned to his side, close enough so that only he was able to hear. "If you hurt her, I will spare you no mercy."_

_Coulson paled, heart speeding up. Okay, so he just realized he should take back the part about not being intimated by the Asgardian king because he pretty much was. Maybe, it had something to do with the fact that this was his love interest's father and he was certain the god would follow through with the threat. "Understood." He responded, still uncertain what to respectively call the Asgardian king._

_Odin straightened, unable to hide a small smile. He felt proud to intimidate the young Midgardian._ **I still have it**_._ _He thought, mentally patting his back._

_Silence drifted between them while they waited for the curtain to be drawn back. A few minutes later, the nurse harshly pulled the curtain back, leaving it to swing gently. Looking up, the nurse immediately placed her arm diagonally around her upper torso and bowed her head. "Your Majesty."_

_Odin acknowledged the nurse. "How is my child?"_

_"Because she is half-Midgardian, it will take her a longer time to heal. Astoria has healed the severity of her wounds, but it will take for the soreness in her stomach to completely heal. She is not left without a battle scar, but it will not be as noticeable as Son of Coul's." She answered, looking over at Coulson at the end of her report._

_Coulson wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was still self-conscious when it came to the horrific battle scar, but his attention soon switched tracks when he saw Skye smiling up at him yet giving him a confused look. Ignoring the Asgardian king and nurse, he came to her side and took her hand into his. He brushed a strain of her hair behind her ear before brushing the rest of her cheek and sitting back down in the chair. "Still confused on your surroundings?" He asked, hoping she hadn't heard the conversation._

_"I'm here at Asgard because Earth doesn't have the technology to repair me. The nurse called me Highness. What's going on, AC?" She pointedly questioned, raising an eyebrow._

"I told **you**…that it can't be worse than what I have imagined."

_He hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut._

_Skye furrowed her eyebrows, reaching again to run her fingers through his hair. "Phil, what is it?" She spoke with such worry._

_He looked up at her when she said his first name. "You remember when I told you about your story?" When she nodded, he continued. "After you were shot, we landed at the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. The doctor gave us grim news. I – the team – was desperate to save your life. I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D. had all of this resources to save people, so Ward and I went searching. They had a file with your name on it." He revealed._

_Skye wasn't surprised. "They probably have a file on everyone that has any association with S.H.I.E.L.D." She thought out loud._

_"True, but I read it, hoping that it gave me some clue on how to help you. What I found shocked me." He explained, watching her digest that._

_"What did it say?" Skye questioned._

_He clenched his jaw. "It said that you possessed the same DNA that we have on file of Professor Elliot Randolph. Well, half the DNA. The other half is human."_

_Her jaw dropped. She now understood his upset expression; his eyes tried to apologize. Skye thought it was unnecessary. He hadn't been the one keeping it from her. "It's okay, AC. You didn't know." Her eyes turned from his to the intimidating man before them. "Who are you?"_

_"Odin, King of Asgardian." He answered._

_"Your father." Coulson supplied._

_Again, she was flustered. Before her, this god could answer all of her questions. She'd finally have the other half of the story. But all she could think about was Coulson. He still looked so upset. "Don't look so upset, AC."_

_Coulson nodded, patting her hand. "Okay," he softly agreed. "You need to rest." _

_She gave him a __**really?**__ expression. "I think I've gotten plenty of rest, thank you. How long have I been out?"_

_"Well, tell that to your body." Coulson teased before answering honestly. "Less time than me Three, four days at the most."_

_She should be surprised, honest-to-God should have been, but this was the strangest show on Earth, not so much for Asgard. Looking from her father (still was trying to process that) to the man she was most definitely in love with, she wasn't exactly entirely sure she knew what to do. What does she call her father? Dad, Father, Odin, Deadbeat dad? And Coulson? Well, she definitely knew what to call him. AC, bodyguard, hotness, sexiness, boss…all of the above._

_Wait a minute…her mind finally caught onto the whole father thing. "I'm royalty?"_

"It is."

_Odin remained just outside the threshold of his daughter's wide-open room, watching the interaction of his daughter and her love interest. He couldn't help but to smile and feel guilty for not bringing her home after Kaju destroyed her home, her mother. His intentions to leave her with her mother had been solely that: so that her mother wouldn't be alone and his baby girl had been safer away from him._

_It didn't seem that was the smartest move Odin had done, especially after her removal from the site and subsequent constant moving around. Like his brother, he's lost sight of her until Ian Quinn had shot her. If the man weren't regretful by the time the government agency was finished with him, he certainly would be by the time Odin was finished with him._

_No one messed with his children and got away with it. Only he was allowed to give his children hell._

_When his daughter looked to him for answers, he finally jolted out of his thoughts and turned his attention to her questions. "Please repeat your last question."_

_Skye looked at him quizzically. "It wasn't exactly a question, more like a need of confirmation."_

_"Still." He motioned for her to repeat what she'd said, and she certainly did. Smiling briefly, afraid to his emotions to anyone but his dear wife, he answered her. "Yes, you are what Midgardians call royalty." He looked to Coulson for confirmation. At his subtle nod, he was happy with the word._

_Skye widened her eyes._ **I've gone from a sole survivor of a massacred village to a foster kid to Rising Tide hacktivist to a member of Team Coulson to finally an Asgardian royalty.** _Of course, she'd been Asgardian royalty all along; but she didn't know that. Apparently, only Director Fury and Commander Hill did though, if the file was hidden. Then again, maybe they hadn't known. Agent Linda Avery had done everything in her power to hide her._

**God, I really need my mind to chill.** _She groaned out loud. At the concern looks of her father and AC, she assured them that she was okay. "Just my mind wrapping around everything." She tried to get more comfortable, but Coulson's hand attached to hers wasn't helping. "AC?"_

_"Yeah," he perked up._

_"Kinda need to sit up a bit more. Getting uncomfortable here." She explained._

_"Oh, okay." He jumped up, reluctantly letting go of her hand before searching for a way lift the head of the bed. Not finding anything, he looked to Odin._

_"Nurse." Odin's authoritative voice instantly got the attention of the same nurse who'd assessed her. "My daughter wants her bed raised." He explained once the nurse came to his side._

_"Certainly." She passed the king and went to the head of the bed, fiddling with something before standing back and with a wave of her hand. "Up." She ordered. Coulson and Skye were surprised as the head started rising slowly. "How far would you like it, Your Highness?"_

_When it got halfway up, Skye spoke up. "There." The head of the bed stopped moving once the nurse motioned for it to stop._

_"Let me know if you require anything further." The nurse skedaddled, unsettled in be in the king's presence._

_Comfortable, Skye nestled down. "That's better."_

_Coulson sat back in the chair, more at ease now that she was comfortable. He laid his arms on the armrests, clasping his hands out of habit. "Glad you're comfortable, Princess." He teased, smiling at her._

_She stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't even get me started." Skye looked to her father, realizing he was sure to have her heavily guarded now that Kaju had inadvertently found her. "I'm pretty sure you're going to have someone watching over me, so do I get to choose my own bodyguard?" She asked, jerking her thumb in Coulson's direction. "Because I want him."_

_Coulson froze. Not because she wanted him to be her personal bodyguard – 'cause he was definitely okay with that – but he would hold her life in his hands and he hadn't forgotten the threat the Asgardian king had given him. Although, he, the team and entire S.H.I.E.L.D. agency have been doing that for a while now. It wouldn't be that much different than now. "Uh, Skye," he started looking at her first before glancing at Odin before returning to Skye._

_She just looked at him, expectantly. "What? You don't want to be my bodyguard?" The young hacktivist/princess looked rather hurt, which in turn had the hairs on the back of his head feel Odin's glare directed toward him._

"I should be."

_"No." At her frown, he was quick to further explain. "Not because I don't want to, Skye, but the person after you isn't just a man – although he does have humans following him – he's a full-fledge Asgardian." He glanced at Odin, who gave him a subtle encouraging nod, before looking back at the hacktivist. "He's the God of Death and War; he has no sense of love; someone that can snap any Earthling into two with his bare hands." He stopped, looking down at the floor before letting out a collective breath. "He's also your uncle." Coulson finished as he looked back up at her._

_Her jaw dropped, staring at him._** My uncle? But what…why? What have I ever done to the man? I'm sorry, god.** _Her eyes widened as her mind tried to swim through the murky water. It took her a minute. "Um…come again?"_

_Odin sighed. Now was not the time to throw all of this on her shoulders. She needed rest. "Phil?" He grabbed the man's attention and a questioning look from his daughter, motioning the man with his finger to come to him. "Come with me." He ordered._

_Coulson rose out of the chair, slipping his hand into hers before brushing his hand behind her head and planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back." Surprised by his comfortable display of affection, she said nothing but looked up at him as he spoke again, this time a little distortedly. "As long as there's still life in me, just remember: no matter what gets in my way, I'll always come for you."_** (Nickelback "I'd Come For Me" – a little rearranged to fit but nonetheless from them.)**

_She furrowed her eyebrows, not quite understanding what he meant. There was a moment of fear to be alone with these strangers; but if her father demanded his attention, it must be rather important. She watched him follow her father out of the massive 'Healing Room'._

_ "Just hurry. I feel out of place." She mumbled as he disappeared._

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Just Know That I'm Always Parallel

**Since I've had pretty good feedback, I decided I should reward you all with another chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer as always.**

* * *

"Just Know That I'm Always Parallel On The Other Side"

_"Just hurry. I feel out of place."_

Coulson startled, inhaling a breath. He sluggishly looked around his room, discovering the light had been turned off and a blanket draped over him. On his stomach, he lay on his arms.

Noticing a water bottle on a coaster on his nightstand, he noted it held no condensation. Obviously, it'd been there for a while. Looking pass the water bottle, he saw that the alarm clock said 01:37 AM. Widening his eyes, he realized he'd been asleep for nearly thirteen hours.

_Wha…why didn't anyone wake me up?_ He wondered as he slowly sat up, the thin black cotton blanket pooling in his lap as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. One hand hanging onto the mattress, the other hand slivered up to brush his tousled – however much of his hair could possibly be tousled – hair before rubbing the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he dropped the hand, using the other hand to reach for the bottle.

Gratefully, he twisted the cap and opened it, guzzling it halfway empty. Happy to be rehydrated, he twisted the lid to close and set it back down on the coaster heavily with his laden hand. _Apparently, my body hasn't completely wakened up._

Deciding that'd it be fruitless to fall back asleep, Coulson rose out of bed, steadying himself when his legs threatened to collapse underneath him. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath. Pins and needles decided to make their presence known. "Really?" He was frustrated now. "Seriously? You just have to give me hell right now?" He shook his head, placing his hands on his back and hearing all sorts of cracking and popping. "God, I'm getting old." He sighed.

He walked into the bathroom next to his bedroom/office and used the bathroom and flushed before washing his hands. Looking down while he washed his hands, his mind recalled a hazy dream. Something about his time on Asgard, something about Skye's uncle, their methods of saving her, and something about the Clairvoyant…but he couldn't remember all of it. It must have been a nightmare because he was definitely glisten-ridden.

_"Have trouble sleeping?"_

"Ah hell, might as well get a shower." He grumbled, pulling his suit jacket, dress shirt, and his white T-shirt all off before tossing them on the floor near the closed door and reaching over to grab a towel and washcloth. Turning on his heels, he set both on the now closed toilet lid before standing in front of the sink, hands gripping the ends of the yellow-white stained granite top, head looking down.

Looking up at the mirror, he saw his reflection before it morphed into Skye who looked worriedly at him. Her hand was pressed against the other side of the mirror. "I _will_ find you, Skye. Just like you did everything in your power to find me. No matter what or how long it takes." He vowed, deadly serious.

_I know._ She seemed to say as if her voice whispered in his ear. He itched his ear as if brushing the sound away.

"Okay, Skye, I'm seriously either losing my mind or miss you so goddamn much that I'm hallucinating your voice." He stated, studying her eyes. They conveyed the pain, the love, the worry she appeared to feel. He frowned, heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach. Raising one hand to cover hers, he sighed, depressed. "Why does it seem like the world's against us? I get abducted and basically tortured; you get shot _twice_ and basically slip into a coma. We can't just be in each other's company and save the day without one of us – the team included – somehow getting hurt. Is this crazy train really worth it? Am I really worthy of you?"

He looked down, leaving his hand on the mirror and letting the tears fall. Even now, he didn't want her seeing his vulnerability again. Coulson could almost feel her hands sliding up his bare back to his shoulders before sliding halfway back down to wrap around his middle; he could almost feel her head turn to her right and rest against his back, drawing her whole body against the backside of him as if to tell him that she was there and would be his knight in shining armor again.

Sliding his hand to place over her imaginary one, the only thing that seemed to shake the sensation of her being so close was his hand being the only contact his skin had. She wasn't there, not really. As he looked back up, tears still running down their trail on his face, he could see her fading. It made his heart feel like it was metaphorically shattering just like it had done when Loki stabbed him.

Suddenly, he felt completely cold as her image disappeared completely, returning his reflection to the mirror. "I can no longer live without you, and I refuse to."

* * *

**TBC...let me know what you think! :)**


	8. I Can't Ever Change

**Hey all! Ready for some more? My beta, Skye Coulson, is ready to see the next few chapters (actually, Skye's wanting to ready the entire story, but I'm teasing not only her but you guys)! So I've decided to post THREE chapters to get ya'll caught up. I'm on Chapter Twenty.**

**Here it is: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? You have to ask?**

* * *

"I Can't Ever Change"

"_I can no longer live without you, and I refuse to."_

_So many noises, so many senses, cold…voices…beeping…throbbing everywhere…_These were some of the things she became conscious of as she popped her chocolate doe eyes open. Blinding white light sent her eyes to immediately close as they adjusted to the light hidden behind her eyelids. Eventually, she managed to open them completely, shielding her eyes from the harsh light with her hand. Disoriented, she snapped her head to her left, immediately regretting it when her head sluggishly caught up, warning her of dizziness.

Rolling her head back to her front, she groaned as her laden hand came up rub her forehead, snapping her eyes closed. "Not the smartest thing you've done, Skye." She chastised herself.

"Your Highness?" A woman hesitantly spoke at the foot of whatever soft bed she was laying on.

_Highness? _She wondered, curiously._ Is she talking to me?_ Slowly opening her eyes, she found a Caucasian short stature woman dressed in an outfit from the 1940's, bent at the waist to look at her from afar. _Okay. I guess so._ Skye deduced, dropping her arm to the bed.

"I am glad you have awaken." The woman said, relieved. She straightened but staying put. As Skye took in her surroundings, she realized she was in some sort of private room with a curtain to block out the rest of the world. "Meta, go get King Odin. He will want to be updated." The woman commanded who Skye assumed was her assistant. "Princess?"

Skye snapped her head to the nurse, raising her eyebrows at the use of name. "What did you just say?"

The woman looked ashamed. "My apologizes. That is your title."

"I didn't know I was one. No need to apologize. I'm a little disoriented." She explained. "Where am I exactly?"

"The Healing Room in Asgard." She informed her.

Skye froze. A million and one thoughts simultaneously ran through her mind. Where the hell were Coulson and the team, but mostly Coulson? The second being whether she'd meet Thor or not. Third being, she really wanted to get her hands on some of their technology. Like, _really_ wanted.

"Asgard?" Skye questioned.

The nurse nodded. "Asgard." She confirmed.

"_Are you kidding me?"_

Skye smiled. She's gone from being an orphan who practically caused an entire village and one and a half S.H.I.E.L.D. teams' massacre, to being a foster kid, to Rising Tide hacker, to S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant and part of an extended family. Now, she was an apparent daughter of _the_ Asgardian king.

_Just wait until Coulson finds out. He's going to be _**so**_ pissed._ She mused, widening her eyes. _Oh my god! What did the 'Healing Room' people do to me?_ She panicked, which the heart monitor next to her bed alerted the nurse of her distress.

"Princess, _please_! You need to calm down. You haven't fully recovered from your injuries." The nurse pleaded, glancing at the monitor, still not moving.

Her heart raced. "How do you expect me to calm down when I have no clue what happened from the time I lost consciousness to now?" She snapped. "And I want _my_ AC!" Skye demanded. "And my team." She added in a softer voice. "But mostly AC."

"What's the meaning of this?" A stern deep male voice interrupted Skye's demands. Her eyes widened, chest heaving from her panic; the nurse turned on her heels and snapped an arm diagonally around her chest and slightly bowed.

"Your Majesty, she is panicking because–" the nurse started to report.

"Because I know I'm in Asgard but I don't know anyone here. Kinda scary waking up in a world that's unrecognizable." Skye interjected, taking in deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Attend to her now." The man commanded, motioning for the nurse to do her job. The nurse obliged, quickly checking the monitor and IV bags. She placed her hand on Skye's left forearm, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"_Well, that's drastic with a...side of creepy."_

Skye watched the nurse with curiosity before turning to the man before them. His elegant attire – a black leather – was protected by some of shiny gold and tarnish brown **(not exactly sure how to describe it. Please correct me. I want to make the story as realistic – description-wise) **armor with a red cape flowing down his back. His shoulder length white hair and full beard were just as pristine as his outfit. In his hand was a three-prong staff of some sort. One could definitely tell he obsessed over his appearance for sure, especially with the golden eye patch.

A few minutes after the nurse placed her hand around Skye's forearm, she snapped her eyes open and turned to regard the king. "Her injuries are mostly healed. Because of her Midgardian side, it will take a little longer for her to recover." Her caretaker informed the man.

The man acknowledged the report. "I need to speak with her alone."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The nurse folded her hands in front of her – much like AC – and left.

Skye stared at him, gauging his aura. Deciding he wasn't going to hurt her, she relaxed. "You must be my father." She pointed at him.

He came forward, giving her a small smile as he eased into the chair beside her right side and leaned the staff against the wall behind her. "Yes." He confirmed. Skye released a deep breath she hadn't know was there. Before she could speak, he explained. "My name is Odin, Son of Bor. As you know, I am the king of Asgard, further known as the Allfather…" and answered any questions she posed.

Skye listened intently while her father explained everything from whom he was to the Asgardian history to how she came about, etc. By the time he finished, her mind was practically exhausted, but she still had some remaining questions. "You wanted me this entire time?"

Odin nodded, firmly. "I thought it best at the time to keep you on Midgard with your mother. She was lonely and I believed you would have been safer." He bowed his head in sadness. "I should have known my brother would travel to Midgard to hurt me even further. He knew your Midgardian side is weaker than your Asgardian side; I suspect he used that to his advantage. I have been informed it did not work. You were moved to another part of Midgard and protected by a secret organization – according to Thor."

"Yeah. S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm a part of that same organization, which I'm pretty sure they're going to use all resources they can to find me." Skye said smiling, quite proud of her team and employer. "So you said something about a personal bodyguard on Earth?" At Odin's nod, she continued. "Do I get to choose or is it up to you and my brothers?"

"The men of the family make the decisions unless it deals with decisions that require a woman's input." Odin answered.

Skye frowned, looking down at her hands. "So I don't get to choose."

"Do you have one in mind?" Odin studied her expressions, noting the instant brightness in her eyes. "I take it that you do. He or she will have to be approved by me."

She averted her eyes to her father. "I do; and you can do whatever you need to prepare for protection, but I want _my _AC." She declared, not budging from her decision.

Odin was curious. "Who is this AC?" He inquired.

"_Slide right in."_

Skye smiled sweetly. He was her comforter, her defender, her mentor, her…_everything_. There was nothing that could hold her back from doing the same. Okay, so maybe getting shot _twice_, but otherwise no.

Her father studied her. "He or she must be important to have you expressing happiness." He commented.

Fiddling with the blanket with her fingers, she didn't answer him quite yet and the king wasn't used to that. Skye could feel tears threatening to fall as she thought about things.

"_Frankly, I don't understand it. No single agent is that important." _

He was important in every sense of the word: important to Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., to her and the team, to the Avengers (even though they weren't aware of his resurrection), to the world in general, to the future people that would one day cross paths with him. So many people categorized him in his or her _important_ box. He should be seen as an equal to a god or celebrity.

Odin reached out cautiously before tenderly brushing some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. It was unusual for him to show affection publicly unless it was to his now deceased wife, but this was his little girl and frankly at this moment he could care less. She needed him whether she knew it or not. When she startled from his touch, he instantly snatched his hand back like she was fire. "I am sorry, but you looked like you needed comfort."

Skye looked at her father. "It's okay. Just wasn't expecting you to show any form of affection." _'Cause you're a king and kings don't do that in public._

He smirked. "You are my youngest child, my only daughter. Of course, I am going to show some affection; although don't tell your brothers." He whispered, uncharacteristically. "They may get jealous."

Skye couldn't help but to laugh. Who knew Odin Borson had a sense of humor? Soon, she cringed in pain, letting up on the laughing, tightly gripping the blanket, and closing her eyes tightly as she rode out the flash of pain.

"Shall I call the nurse?" Odin questioned, hesitantly reaching out to comfort his daughter.

Vehemently shaking her head, she loosened her grip on the now bunched up blanket and returned her gaze on her father. "I'm good. Side affect of being shot." She answered through gritted teeth. "No worries."

"_It's everything I have on me…There's nothing. No records. No trace of them. My life-long search has led to one single document…redacted...by S.H.I.E.L.D." _

Her father wasn't convinced but said nothing, reaching out to hold her hand. "You take after me, my child."

Skye flashed a smile as she accepted his warm hand, appreciating that she still had a parent to say that, to talk to. "What was Mom like?" she asked, excitedly.

"I assume the word 'mom' means mother?" Odin inquired. At Skye's nod, he continued. "You look like an exact replica of your mother, but you have a lot of my personality in you. Fearless, stubborn, passionate about your beliefs, among others are just a few traits I passed down to you." He was pleased when her doe eyes seemed to light up like a child on Christmas. "She was a beautiful; a gentle, loving woman who held the world on her shoulders. Su-Wong was your age when she fell pregnant. By the time you were born, your grandparents had already passed away. She was left to raise both you and her six-year-old brother."

Skye's lit expression fell into a heart-sinking one. _I had a six-year-old human uncle. He was innocent; he'd given up his life without even understanding that it was to save me. Why does everyone die around me? Does this mean the team and Coulson are going to die too? I can't stand by and watch them die, especially Coulson. It'll kill me._

"_Maybe, I can help."_

Skye closed her eyes, reached up and brushed her ear like she felt a gentle breeze of air tickling the feather-like hairs on her skin. It sounded like Coulson was whispering in her ear, like he was right beside her, ghost touching her arm as his hand traveled up her left arm.

She felt an overwhelming calmness, the burning fire her nerves created instantly doused with just the barest touch from him, even if that meant through invisibility. Slipping her right hand from her father's, she reached to her left arm following his invisible path. It was like he was saying _I'm here_. It made her smile; even, distance couldn't separate them.

Her father furrowed his brow as he watched her hand travel up her other arm as if chasing a ghost. "My child, what are you doing?"

Skye suddenly snapped out of whatever kept her attention, averting her eyes to her father's. "Do we have some kind of psychic connection to a certain person, someone that we are completely in love with or have a mutual loyalty to each other?"

Odin had to think about that. He hadn't heard about something like in _years_. It was rare, _very_ rare. "It has happened in the past, but you are the first in several thousand years that is experiencing something like that. If one Asgardian is so in tuned with someone – whether that be another Asgardian or another race – then it is quite possible."

"That explains why I can practically _feel_ him." Skye commented, off-handedly as she looked down.

"Who is this _he_?" Odin asked, half-curious, half-protectively.

"I told you that it's AC." Skye repeated.

Odin narrowed his eyes. "Should _he_ be cause of concern? Do I need to enlist your brothers to deal with him?"

Skye scoffed. "Yeah, like that needs to happen _again_." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Odin questioned.

"One of your sons has already _dealt_ with him." Skye told him. "Loki _killed _him, yet your medical staff brought him back to life and inadvertently into my life. So no, my brothers don't need to _deal_ with him."

Odin's eyes widened. "_The_ Midgardian?" He realized.

Skye looked at him, curiously. "Come again?"

"Son of Coul. He is the one your older brother requested be healed." Odin explained. "You are connected with him?" He yelled, bolting out of his chair, smacking the tiny golden instrument tray on the floor, causing Skye to be startled. "You should be connected with an Asgardian, _not_ a Midgardian."

"But didn't you just say…" Skye pointed, trying to understand how her father lost his temper so fast.

"_He could explode at any second."_

"Yes, I did." He whipped back around to look at her. "If it was an Asgardian, then I would have no probably accepting your interest. He will be unable to protect you if Kaju decides to pursue you. Your _AC_ is vulnerable, just like your mo–" the Asgardian king cut off, flooding with painful emotions. Heavily breathing, he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't want his daughter to go through the same thing he'd gone through twenty-five years ago. Heartache for the one he loved, murdered so easily.

Skye was persistent. "Just like who?" She rolled her head, trying to drag out whatever demons he'd kept locked up all of these years. "Like Mom?"

Odin slouched, looking down to the floor. In a saddened and quite tone, he answered her. "Yes, just like your mother."

Like her father, she displayed the same heartache. Lifting her teary filled eyes, she regarded him. "_He's_ the one I _want_ to be with. AC's trained in combat, May and Ward are too. I won't go unprotected." She tried to reason with him.

"I will not lose you like I lost your mother." He was adamant. "You are my youngest, my only daughter."

"They won't let anything happen to me, especially now that I've been hurt already." She assured. "And besides, now that I know I'm half-Asgardian, that's one thing Kaju doesn't know that I know. What powers do I have?"

Odin smiled; disbelieving how easy Skye could switch tracks. "What makes you think you have powers?"

"Both of my brothers do, so I thought I would, too." Skye pointed out.

"_If she had powers or something…we never witnessed it._

"When you are well enough, I will delve further into your abilities." Odin promised. "I have to go."

"So I do have powers!" She called as he left. "Yes!" She raised her fist in the air in excitement. "Oh, AC. You are in a load of trouble."

* * *

**As usual...TBC ;)**


	9. The Love Of My Life

**Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to put this since it's common knowledge NONE of US own it.**

**Dammit!**

* * *

"The Love Of My Life"

"_Oh, AC. You are in a load of trouble."_

_Why can't I be with you?_ Coulson wondered as he drowned his sorrows in a bottle of cheap scotch. Dressed in a black T-shirt and athletic pants, it was very rare to see him out of his standard suit, tie and dress shoes. He hated people seeing this depressed, helpless side of him. Only two other people had seen him like this since his death and subsequent resurrection – Skye and May – and neither had any intentions to use it against him. He was extremely grateful for that.

"_We saw him at a low. It's not easy for anybody."_

Nursing the short glass cup halfway full of the amber color, he held it against his relaxed head. Shoulders slouched, he was defeated, hurt – not in the physical sense – wishing there was some way he could find a way to get to her. He _needed_ to keep her safe from the very person who took her. Loki's explanation that he was ordered to take held no value. He was a trickster, so Coulson wasn't surprised if the man lied just to torture him

Groaning, he cursed under his breath, taking another sip of the scotch. Sitting the now empty glass on the coaster, he reached for the bottle next to the cup and poured another.

"Drowning yourself in sorrow and alcohol isn't going to help bring her back, Phil." May's voice came out of nowhere.

He startled just as he lifted the glass to his lips. Turning to his head to the right, he saw her leaning against her bunk with arms crossed. He turned his head back to stare at the enticing bottle. "Yeah, well, it's making me feel better." He answered clearly depressed.

She narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself off the bunk, dropped her arms, and slid on the barstool next to him. Pulling the bottle closer to her, she grabbed the lid and twisted it back. He whined – _actually whined_ – as he saw the only source of aiding his sorrow was taken from him.

Just like the source of his happiness was taken away.

"What the hell, May?" He griped, just barely slurring his words.

"I believe you've had enough, Phil." Her stoic tone showed no concern; only the barest concern expression fleeting over her face hinted toward it. "Don't gripe at me. I can easily take you."

He knew that, especially with his current state of mind. "Okay, I give you that."

May was satisfied. "Glad you see my point." She got up and went behind the bar to stow the bottle. Leaning into the bar with her elbows supporting her upper half, May eyed him. "Now, once you're sober, tell me what we can do to get Skye back."

Ignoring the whole sober part, he went ahead and told her because they were a team who held no secrets with one another. "Nothing."

Her jaw slackened. "Excuse me? What do you mean _nothing_?"

"I'm the only one that can." He answered, trying to stand up but failing. Coulson settled back on the chair, believing it would be safer. May furrowed her eyebrows. "I have something in me that can possibly get me an invitation to Asgard, but Director Fury and Commander Hill aren't sure." He looked at her. "I was sent to Asgard for further medical treatment when S.H.I.E.L.D. exhausted all resources."

"Let me get this straight: You have a chance to go to Asgard and retrieve our girl, yet you're sitting _here_ drowning in your sorrows?" May summarized. "What the hell is wrong with you, _Phillip_?" She stressed.

His anger seemed to override his inebriated state. Bolting off the barstool, he barely heard it crash to the floor as he glared at her, pointing directly at her. She saw the old Coulson. "Don't you think I would've already done it if I knew how!" He shouted angrily. "Loki took the woman that I…" He trailed off, chest heaving at the intense emotion he just let slip. Dropping into the next barstool, he looked down, tears pouring out of the corners of his eyes. He quietly sobs, but May can easily see the torture he's currently enduring.

"_You gave up your chance at a normal one, at love."_

Coulson tightly shut his eyes, trying to burn that simple sentence. Raina had been right. He'd given up the chance for a normal life and love, to work a 9-5 job, to come home every night to a loving family; but he knew in his whole being that a normal life was not for him. He had people around him that loved him, that cared. There was one woman, especially, who loved him and every day, he could see it in her expressive eyes.

_I should've seen it sooner. She was right here all along._ Coulson realized, getting up and shakily pacing back and forth.

"The woman that you what, Phil?" May prompted, knowing exactly where this was headed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the rest of their team popping each one's head out of their bunks. Silently, she waved her hand, gesturing for them to go back to bed. They listened.

Coulson looked at her as he came toward her. "The woman that I…" he cut off, afraid to voice it. Her expectant look forced him to speak it out loud. "The woman that I love." He turned on his heels and went back the other way.

May said nothing, but a smug smile tugged at her lips. "Glad you finally admitted it."

If he was in the right mind, he would have glared at her and wondered how long she knew, not to mention whomever else knew about it. But he wasn't. His mind was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

Uncharacteristically, May rounded the bar, stopping in front of his path. When he came toward her, she reached out and cupped his head, locking it in place and instantly startling and stilling him. She made him look into her persistent eyes. "Phillip,_ think_." She stressed, watching as his bewilder baby blue eyes stared into her stern chocolate ones. "What did they do to you? How did you get there? What does Thor say or do to get back to Asgard? Do you remember _anything_?"

"_I remember what happened…the pain…but I also remember Tahiti."_

Then, it hit him. _Thor and the Hammer's arrival, the promise Thor made, Thor's request for the descent of the Bifrost, the sceptre piercing his heart, the last of his reserved energy to shoot the asshole, Thor's reaction to his death, Fury's demand to keep living, seeing the body bag protect him, all surgeries, his time on Asgard, fake Tahiti memories, the Bus and his team, his instant piqued interest in Skye, dealing with Elliot Randolph._

Breathing heavily, he snapped back to reality and stumbled, sliding into the nearest piece of furniture, lowering his head and rubbing his temples. Upon watching him remember, she let him go as soon as he looked down. "What is your memory telling you?" May questioned.

He looked up at her. "We need to go to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico."

May gave a hint of a smile. "I'll set the coordinates." She turned on her heels and headed to the cockpit, smiling satisfactorily on her way.

* * *

**TBC...;)**


	10. The Vacancy That Sat In My Heart

**Here's the third part! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"The Vacancy That Sat In My Heart"

"_I'll set the coordinates."_

"_Your Highness?"_ A soft, female voice called. It sounded so distant in Skye's ears. _"Your Highness?"_

Skye snapped her eyes open, looking warily at her surroundings before feeling a calm gentle hand on her forehand. Raising her eyes, she was met with an angelic-like woman who smiled sweetly at her. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes." She answered, helping Skye to adjust in the bed. Waving a hand on the bed, she ordered it to raise the head until Skye gave her the nod to stop. "Your brother wishes to speak with you."

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" At the moment, she really didn't want to speak with Loki, simply because of the rivalry between him and her AC.

"Thor." The woman answered, checking her vitals. "Shall I allow him in?"

Skye smiled. "Sure, why not?" The woman nodded before turning on her heels and retrieving her older brother. She thought she'd be all giddy to be in his presence, but she wasn't. Although she was glad to finally meet and talk to him, her heart was left on Earth with AC. Frowning, she fiddled with the blanket while looking down.

"Why do you look so sad, Sister?" Thor asked as he entered the room, carrying the Mjolnir in his hand. Skye looked up and smiled shyly at her brother.

"You can call me Skye. That's what everyone else calls me." She told him.

A smile tugged at his lips. "Certainly, whatever you want." He sat down on the chair and flickered his eyes to her. "Skye."

She chuckled. "I'm calling you Thor, just so you know."

"That is my name." Thor mused. "Do you want to hear some stories of my travels?"

"Yeah." She answered, eagerly. Skye nestled further in the blankets, listening to her brother talk.

"_The last one turned out to be pretty interesting…a hammer."_

Skye listened as Thor animated many of his stories. There were moments of laughter and then others of sorrows. In total, she'd learn more about the other Nine Realms from her brother than their father.

In a quiet moment, Thor observed his little sister. He could see that she was a little overwhelmed and trying to understand everything in her silent demeanor. She also looked so sad. "What is the matter, Skye?" he asked.

"Just miss him. Everything's better when he's with me." Skye answered, looking around the room.

"Your beloved?" Thor wanted to make sure they were on the same page. She nodded. "Who is this man? Perhaps, I can retrieve him, if it will help your adjustment to this world easier."

Unlike their father, she felt more comfortable telling him. "My AC."

He raised his eyebrows. "AC? Skye, that does not give me a name. It sounds more like a nick…name than a name."

"Can you really bring him to me?" Skye asked in a small child-like voice.

"Yes." Thor assured her. "Anything to keep you happy." He reached over and barely pinched her cheek, innocently.

"His name is Agent Phil Coulson, better known to you guys as Son of Coul." She answered, wincing to see how her brother reacted. "Please don't kill him like Loki did." She pleaded.

Thor looked rather surprised. He was well aware the man was alive; after all, he'd been the one to bring him here. Thor just didn't expect his baby sister to be involved with the human. "How did you meet him?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"_I'm bringing her on, but your frown will be noted."_

"By accident, really…" Skye summarized how everything went down, ecstatically. "At first sight, he was just this man in black government type who kidnapped me. It was only after I got to really know him that the whole love thing happened. I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual, but there's still some doubt." She threw her smile back on. "So can you get him?"

Thor studied her for a few seconds. "Son of Coul has the authority to come to Asgard at any point, anytime he wishes." Her smile turned into a frown. "It does not mean I do not want to retrieve him."

"Does he know this?" She wondered, watching her brother think it over.

"I believe his agency did not want him to remember for his sake. If Kaju learned that a full-blooded Midgardian had access to Asgard…there is no telling what our uncle will do." Thor told her.

Skye grew upset, reaching over to rip out her IV and threw back the thin covers. She slung her legs off the side of the bed, sitting right in front of Thor.

"What are you doing, Skye?" Thor questioned, scooting the chair back and sitting the Mjolnir on the floor. Just as Skye rose, he stood up to catch her.

"If you all aren't going to bring him to me, then _I_ will." She stated, holding onto the bed for support.

"Please, Skye. Lay back down. Your body is not healed enough." Thor urged, helping to ease his sister back on the bed.

"Then, go get him." She glared up at him as she tossed the blankets back over her. A nurse entered the room, took in the situation, and said nothing as she stuck her with another IV.

"What did Father say?" He asked calmly as he eased back in the chair.

"He was angry that I'm basically in love with a Midgardian. He said and I quote 'He will be unable to protect you if Kaju decides to pursue you. Your _AC_ is vulnerable' then he finished that with my mother. He thinks I need to be with an Asgardian because apparently they're better equipped to fight Kaju." She said, crossing her arms. "Maybe you all can arm him with something that'll make our uncle think twice."

Thor listened, but his mind was already coming up with a list of weapons her beloved could use to defend. "I will discuss it with Father." He picked up the Mjolnir and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get well, Skye."

"Wait." Skye looked alarmed, uncrossing her arms as Thor started to leave. "There is no _discussing_ it, Thor! Bring him to me!" Her words fell on deaf ears as her older brother left the room. _"Dammit!"_

Skye heard a utensil or instrument rattling against the small metal tray in her room. Turning her attention to watch it, she was fascinated as the rattling intensified, seemingly building power. Suddenly, the metal took off at rapid speed toward her. She shut her eyes, expecting the impact.

"I suggest you avoid getting angry, Sister." Skye heard Loki say. Opening her eyes, she saw his hand mere inches in front of her face, holding onto the object. Shell-shocked, she took a chance and looked up at her brother. He was smiling warmly down at her, presenting the object for her to take.

"Thanks." She cautiously said as she took the now offered object, setting it on the blanket. "Did you do that?"

He shook his head. "No, I am afraid that was all you, Little Sister."

"Since when do I have abilities?" She asked, surprised and feeling slightly unsettled with the very god who'd killed her beloved.

"Since you were born." Loki rounded the bed and took the chair. "You have always had the technological one, as Heimdall and Father have seen. Your other abilities will start surfacing now that you have reawaken."

"Loki," she said testily. He smirked as if he was being devious. "I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now." She told him. "So, can you take a shortcut and _please_ get on with the program!"

Loki chuckled. "Get on with the program means to continue, correct?" At her nod, he rubbed his hands together in excitement. Maybe he could have fun tormenting his little sister just as much as her beloved. "While you are here healing, you will go through a time of adjustment – called the adjustment period – where you learn to hone in your abilities. During this time, it means no contact with family and friends from Midgard." He was firm on that. A total lie, of course.

Skye looked crestfallen. "What? Our father and Thor never said _anything_ about _that_."

Loki shrugged his shoulders. "It is common knowledge here." He looked away before snapping his eyes back to hers. "Oh, I forgot you did not grow up here. Our ways are foreign to you. Guess you are just going to have to wait to see that useless Midgardian when you have finished." He said off-handedly.

She grew angry. The object snapped up in the air at attention, hovering above the bed before flying at Loki, who easily caught it before it hit him.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "After I save you, you want to hurt me." He said dramatically.

Pouting, she glared at him like a child. "No comment."

He chuckled, standing up. "Just remember what I said about the adjustment period." He reminded as he tossed the object on the tray on his way out.

Skye grumbled under her breath. "Like hell. You can't keep him from me."

* * *

**TBC...**


	11. Show Me How

**Hey all! I know this is short and I thank every single one of you whose given me feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Anything unrecognizable is mine. Everything else belongs to those people.**

* * *

"Show Me How"

"_Like Hell. You can't keep him from me."_

_Puente Antiguo, New Mexico_

Coulson scratched his head, looking up at the blue sky and feeling slightly uncomfortable with the four pairs of eyes watching his every move like a hawk. His team all stood in front of the SUV, decked out in combat gear, feeling helpless.

"Are we sure about this?" Fitz asked, slightly leaning into Ward, who nodded. "How is he supposed to conjure the Bifrost if he can't even remember how it's done?"

"That's the thing, Fitz." May spoke up, averting her head to the Brit who, along with Jemma and Ward, turned to look at her. "He _does_ remember. Now, it's the matter of getting the gatekeeper to let him in."

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." He commanded, yet his command went unanswered. _This is a lot easier with the group behind me._ He thought. "Seriously!" Coulson turned back to his team, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"What's the matter, Phil?" May asked as he approached them.

"I don't believe I'm going to be granted access." He answered, sadly.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Ward clapped a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. Coulson looked up at him with blurry eyes.

The comfort his team tried to give him didn't quench the heartache and frustration he felt as he tried to find some way to be with her. It felt like that damn mirror still separated them. He could almost feel the cold glass standing firmly against his back, refusing to let him turn around and see her. She was just on the other side of it – he was sure of it.

He could almost hear her distant whisper on the other side. _Can't you see me, AC? I'm right…_ he heard her pause before feeling a hand on chest, directly over his heart. _Here._ Raising his hand to place over his heart, he took a deep breath. _Come get me, AC. I know you can._

"Show me how, Skye." He whispered.

* * *

**TBC...**


	12. I Can't Wait To Get You Home

**I'm back! Been busy but I'm gonna try to make room for getting this story up regularly. Thanks for all the feedback! And thank you to my _awesome_ beta reader, Skye Coulson, for keeping me in line and bouncing ideas with me!**

**Disclaimer: I know it's a little late but no I don't own it. Dammit.**

* * *

"I Can't Wait To Get You Home"

_"Show me how, Skye."_

_Two Months Later_

Skye was now mostly healed. There were a few aches and pains here and there, but otherwise she was most capable to spar. Her father didn't want her out in the "field" because they all knew how vulnerable she would be – an easy target.

Odin had Fandral training her. She rolled her eyes every time he attempted to flirt with her. After a while, he got the hint and settled for being friends.

"Do you have your telekinesis perfected yet?" Fandral asked as he picked up a short knife. She gave him a look before holding her hand out and mentally calling the weapon to her. It immediately soared to her, letting her grip its handle. He was impressed. "I take that as a yes."

She was smug, smiling. Skye decided to catch him off guard. Reeling her arm back, she threw the knife in his direct path. He easily lifted both hands in front of him, sending the pointed object back to her. With one hand, Skye manifested a transparent bluish-white force field. The object dropped to the floor, clattering as it did so, in front of her.

"Nice!" The Asgardian warrior complimented. Skye smiled. "Are those the only two powers you have discovered?"

"Yeah." Skye answered, picking up the knives and walking the short distance to the table where the knives had been.

She looked out into the majestic scenery. They were in an open training stone building where they could enjoy the stationary warm weather and the cooling breeze from the surrounding water. It was one of Skye's favorite places, a place where she could think about Coulson and her team. Often, she'd sit on the wrap around stone steps to wonder what they were doing, what place was their investigation site, what object had their attention. She wondered if Coulson was any closer to finding a way here, or if he'd been forced to stop. Certain that he was missing her, as much as she missed him, she knew he wouldn't stop no matter what S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone did. It was a matter of sensory; she could sense what he was going through.

But then again, she could sense things like that with those around her. It seemed his connection was the deepest.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed out loud.

"What? What is wrong, Princess?" Fandral came to her side, extremely concerned.

"Just realized I got another power." She told him. He looked like he was hanging on to every word she said. "Empathy. So I'm the Goddess of Technological Advancement and Grief with the underlining abilities of technopathy, telekinesis, force field, and now empathy. That's four! What else can be thrown my way?" She threw up her hands and shook her head.

"Your father will be pleased." Fandral responded.

"Talking about which…I'm supposed to meet up with him." She just remembered. "We cool?"

Fandral dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She took off down the steps and ran as fast as she could to where her father was.

"You wanted to see me?" Skye asked, catching her breath.

Odin turned on his heels to look at her. "My word, why are you trying to catch your breath? Did Fandral not bring you here?"

She shook her head. "It's good to keep in shape. Running helps me to do that."

"You do realize that Asgardians have a natural healthy body that requires no 'work out' as you like to call it?" Odin pointed out.

"Yeah. Well, tell that to your daughter's Midgardian side because it doesn't agree with you. I do have better stamina and strength." Skye said, holding up her finger. "But it's a constant fighting battle between Asgardian and Midgardian makeup."

Odin felt guilty. "I am sorry you have to go through this."

She dismissed his thought with a wave of her hand. "Ah, no biggie. You learn to cope with it." Having caught her breath, she came forward standing next to him and looking at the view. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Odin clenched his jaw, not wanting to hurt his daughter any more than he has to. "It is about your return to Midgard."

Skye lit up. "Are you going to let me leave?"

"No." Odin answered, heavily. He let the elephant in the room sit for a few minutes before explaining himself. "Kaju is on Midgard. It is no longer safe for you to go back. You are much safer here. This is your home now." It broke Odin's heart to see her break down; it hadn't been his intention. Kaju was banished from Asgard, regardless of his thirst for the throne. His weaker baby girl was finally home, given the chance to live life in prosper, an abundance of riches and power.

Yet, she broke down and cried, sobbing loudly and clearly rejecting all that he was giving her. No more hope to return to Earth, no more hope to see her "family" again, no more hope to see her AC. She couldn't live without him. And it seemed that's exactly what she would have to do.

Closing her eyes, she heard a whisper. It was _his_ voice. "As long as there's still life in me, just remember: no matter what gets in my way, I'll always come for you." In her cloud of despair, that promise lifted her drowning spirits.

* * *

**What did ya all think about Tuesday's episode? I was yelling at the TV and flipping out at the two last scenes! Such a good Coulsye moment! I honestly don't think Melinda May is as a bad guy and betrayer as they showed. It momentarily made him speculate that she works either for or with the Clairvoyant. Yet when we weren't sure about Skye's fate, she went ballistic. Not exactly sure if it was all an act or what.  
**

**Oh! By the way, TBC...  
**


	13. Your Hand In My Hand

**Oh look! Another one! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!  
**

* * *

"Your Hand In My Hand"

_"__As long as there's still life in me, just remember: no matter what gets in my way, I'll always come for you."_

Coulson slammed each fist into the punching bag like it was his source of anger. In slow motion, he could see the attempted pendulum bag, restrained from the chain holding it in place. He could see the sweat jumping off the bag as if the droplets were escaping the wrath of the restrained pendulum like their life depended on it. Each hit shot pain up his arms like lightning, but he'd long ago ignored the pain. Sweat rolled down his face like tears, meeting their fate on his black cotton T-shirt. His heart pounding fiercely against his chest threatened to shut down, prompting his breathing to feel like he'd run an extended marathon.

Yet Coulson didn't give a damn. She wasn't there to stop him, to gently pry him from his hypnotic workout. He could still feel her like she was just on the other side of this metamorphic mirror between them. She was just a touch away; yet every time he'd try to grab her hand to make her stay with him, she would just run a hair's length forward, like moves on a chessboard.

Unfortunately, their team was left to watch the destruction of their boss, who by now was nothing like the man they'd known months ago. All four members looked worried, concerned. Standing on the mezzanine above the lab/cargo hold/workout room, they watched helplessly while Coulson pushed his body to its limit. He refused to listen to them. They could see he was one step closer to causing serious damage to his body; his spirit had already been damaged beyond recognition. Only Skye would bring him out of this hellhole, just like she'd done when she found him in that godforsaken town.

Up on the mezzanine, May had her hand wrapped around the metal railing while Ward leaned on the railing and FitzSimmons sat on it, legs dangling over the side. None of them looked at one another. Finally, May spoke up. "We need to do _something _–_ anything_."

Three nods agreed with her.

"Yeah, but what?" Fitz asked, swinging his legs and throwing an arm over the bottom rail.

"If he doesn't stop working out in the next hour, we could see Coulson have severe complications." Jemma stated, unnecessarily. She was comfortable with statistics.

"What do you have in mind, May?" Ward averted his eyes over to his friends-with-benefits partner.

May slowly turned her head to look at Ward. "Find Elliot Randolph."

She turned on her heels and walked down the spiral staircase. Gently, she approached Coulson, trying to see if there was any way to knock him out of his stupor. "Phil?" She bent her head trying to get him to see her. When that didn't work, she called to him in a louder voice with no change.

Looking up at the others, she threw up her arms. Ward pointed quietly to Lola. Turning, she looked at the innocent vehicle. _He is so going to kill me._ She groaned. "Grab the keys, Ward!" She yelled up to him. He was already heading in that direction.

"Wha…" FitzSimmons echoed each other as they scrambled up to follow Ward, but May stopped them.

"He'll be right back." She said.

Minutes later Ward reappeared with Lola's life support. Tossing them to May, she easily caught them and walked over to the cargo hold open/close large red button. Luckily, they were stopped at a S.H.I.E.L.D.-approved airspace for rest and fuel. Otherwise, she wouldn't be attempting this. Looking up with encouraging nods from the repositioned team members, she stepped over to his beloved car, opened the door, slid in, and turned on the car. He stopped, freezing in place. She revved the engine as he turned ever so slowly to glare at her.

Stepping back from the bag, he lowered his fists. "Don't touch Lola." He ordered in a very deadly tone as he took a step closer to his beloved car.

She was satisfied, smiling up at him. "It got your attention, didn't it?"

He suddenly seemed to snap out of his hypnotic state, looking around the cargo hold before returning his eyes on May, who still hadn't made a move to leave Lola alone. "Turn Lola off and get out of her."

"When you have Simmons check on you, then I'll get out." She compromised, turning Lola off.

Coulson turned his head, craning his neck to see the rest of their team waving hesitantly. Sighing, the pain he'd been ignoring suddenly hit his body like a freight train. Stumbling in his steps, he managed to stagger back to the bench a few feet away and collapse on the cushion.

"Coulson!" He heard all four yell as he slid off the bench, reaching out to save himself before he fell onto his back, landing with a thud on the metal floor. A car door slam and three pairs of rushed footsteps rushing down the spiral staircase was the last thing he heard as the last ounce of his energy finally escape and his mind shut down. His body relaxed and his eyes slowly closed, seeing May falling to her knees, sliding in front of him to check on him.

_"Come back, come back, come back, come back, come back. Come back, come back."_

Indistinct talking, the increasingly agitating beeping noise, laden limbs were just a few of the senses Coulson became aware of as he sluggishly pulled himself away from the sucking clutches of the black abyss.

_Please, let me die._ He begged whoever would listen. _Let me go wherever she is._ Tears came to his eyes. Heartache had long ago set in his repaired heart; and it seemed like again his heart was breaking, for the woman he'd never get to love, for the woman who was thrust in a world she didn't know.

"Mr. Coulson?" he heard a familiar male voice softly call, pulling him even closer to reality. "Mr. Coulson, open your eyes. I know you're awake." The man caught him.

Slowly, Coulson barely opened his baby blues, taking in the world through slits. Something beeped next to him and something was attached to him. Chatter filtered into his ears from outside whatever space they were in.

"Look at me." The man commanded, and he was magnetically obligated to look at the person.

_What's Elliot Randolph doing here? Where is here?_ He wondered. "Elliot." He croaked, not even recognizing his own voice.

Elliot smiled. "Yeah." The Asgardian lightly patted Coulson's extremely sore shoulder.

"Where…?" he managed to get out from his cotton ball mouth. Looking at his surroundings, he noted a heart monitor was beeping steadily, an IV stuck in his left hand connected to a bag of saline hanging off the IV pole, the sun peeking through the blinds. His eyes finally landed at Plexiglas window. Four figures stared back at him, nervously, worriedly, anxiously, etc.

A pang of guilty touched his heart. Slowly, closing his eyes, he impatiently shook off the fogginess that seemed to refuse to release him, only to fill him with dizziness.

"Whoa, Mr. Coulson." Elliot placed his hands on Coulson's shoulders. "It's okay."

"Skye." He croaked again in a questioning tone, hoping she was somewhere nearby.

Elliot lowered his head, shaking his head. "She's still on Asgard." Elliot reluctantly informed him. It tugged at his heart to see the dispirited demeanor. He turned in his seat to look at them for guidance.

_"I can't take it anymore. I can't take it."_

Coulson _wanted_ to die…again. He wanted to lay under Raina's machine to unlock the rest of his blocked memory first. Perhaps, it could give him a sense of hope, but that was no longer an option. Damn Fury.

Turning away from his team and Elliot, he winced as he did so and cried.

Elliot, having turned back once he heard Coulson crying, started to reach up to place a comforting hand on the heartbroken man but was stopped by May's hand. Looking up at the Chinese woman, he tried to figure out what the stoic agent was thinking.

"He's not really a touchy, feely type. Skye's the only one who can get away with that." She let him know as he dropped his hand.

"Then, I suggest you find Skye." Elliot advised, looking back at Coulson. "I'm no doctor, but if you don't, you're going to lose him completely."

"I know." May agreed.

"Please, Skye." They heard him quietly plea.

Hearing his pleading mantra, all four members of Team Coulson felt a little part of their heart crack.

* * *

**TBC...**


	14. All I See Is You

**So apparently, I've ordered myself to get y'all caught up to where I am in the story. Hope you like it and let me know what you think! Guest "ace" - this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know we don't own it.**

* * *

"All I See Is You"

"_Please, Skye."_

Trapped. That was the emotion Skye had been feeling since her father informed her of his decision to keep her on Asgard like she was some of possession. She was an adult after all and capable of making her own decisions, yet Asgardian customs didn't see it that way. Skye was in as much of a funk as her other half.

Looking out her open window that overcast the water, her hands were on the stone frame that supported her body. Her eyes surveyed the land until it landed on the Bifrost dome.

Shortly after her father had spoke with her, she bolted to the Bifrost, hoping Heimdall would somehow grant her access to Earth. He forbade Heimdall to let her go leave Asgard. Dejected, she'd returned to the castle, shoulders slouched, and looking every bit wounded. On her way to her room, she'd not even acknowledged her brothers as she passed them in the common room.

_"You already knew that, thanks to my fancy S.H.I.E.L.D. house arrest gizmo."_

Now as she stared at her ticket home – her _real_ home – she couldn't help but to cry, tears that left hot stains on their way down to her chin, hesitating before dropping onto her dress – the dress that she couldn't stand. She'd love a pair of her jeans and a T-shirt about now, but again, those damn customs hindered her loves.

Customs that she'd learned chained her to a life of misery, a life of ordinance with very little freewill. According to a few of them that Loki had explained and Thor had backed him up on, an unwed female was to remain in her parents' custody and abide by all rules they saw fit. Only when a suitor her father approved of was she allowed to leave his clutches. Once they were married, she would become his "property". She was not allowed to use her gifts unless her father permitted her to join the warriors – which they all knew he sure in hell wasn't going to do that.

This information just made her more pissed, depressed, trapped, and determined to find a way around her father and return to Earth, to her home, to what she'd reluctantly left behind, to…_him_. Even with all the carefree life she could have here, she'd give up all the riches, the simplicity just to be with him.

And Thor seemed to see it. Loki was reveling in his sister's misery and often tried to poke at it.

In all the midst of this drama, she felt him sometimes. Behind her, in front of her, sometimes blocked by an invisible force, other times she could the ghost of him reaching out to touch her. She chalked it up to her psychic connection with him. Like right now, she suddenly felt his hands come out of nowhere, sliding up her arms in a comforting gesture, and stepping into her.

Skye closed her eyes as she felt the ghost of him pull her into his ghostly arms, resting his head on the crook of her neck. Sliding her hand up to place of his ghost hand on her heart, she let the silent tears fall.

"I don't like it here, AC. Not at all." She told his ghost.

Outside of her room, Thor eavesdropped. He was well aware of the customs and how Midgardians work. Looking out the window in the hall, he wondered if, perhaps, their father had forgotten what it was like be a Midgardian. After all, he had spent some time on the realm, more so than he had.

"_I couldn't tell you."_

Marching down the hall, he searched for his father. Upon finding him in the Throne Room, he purposely dropped the Mjolnir, stomping into the room with a livid expression on his face. Odin turned his view to see his distraught son.

"Thor, what is it?" He asked, worriedly.

Thor stopped right in front of him. "What is the meaning of this, Father?" Odin looked confused, but Thor didn't give the chance to speak. "Keeping her here…I can understand that, but locking her up in this cage like some kind of animal?" Thor's voice was rising. "She is not some porcelain doll you have to hold carefully!" He pointed to the entrance. "Skye is strong! She has powers that even I do not possess unless I am equipped with the Mjolnir! If you will not grant her permission to leave Asgard and only visit Midgard like she is; then allow me to allow her to join my soldiers. We could use her abilities, and it would allow her out of this cage!"

Odin looked just as much livid as Thor did. He glared at his son. "This is all for _her_ _protection_, Thor! Kaju will not hesitate to kill her, and I cannot allow that! She is not equipped to be in your wars, regardless of her natural abilities! You know the customs, Thor! A princess may not get involved with any sort of war until her husband or her father grants it! Does she look like she is betrothed or wedded? And she must marry an Asgardian; I will not allow a Midgardian to marry her! He will not be able to protect her!"

Thor looked at him in disbelief. "Father, do you not remember how it feels to be in love? You and I both know she will never settle for any suitor you deem worthy. She will always resent him and you. My little sister should be able to freely love whomever she wants; she should be able to marry a Midgardian whether he can protect her or not." Thor tried to reason.

The gods quieted down, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Thor spoke up. "I have the weapon that will aide Son of Coul in battle with Kaju. If you grant permission, I can bring and train him here." Thor looked directly at his father. "Maybe, with some serious work, I will be able to mold him into a solid asset. He already has combat experience; I have seen him in battle and he is excellent."

Odin still wouldn't budge. "No."

Thor released an anticipating breath he hadn't known was there. It was obvious his father wasn't willing to consider his proposal. So he had to resort to going behind the king's back and bring him here regardless. Turning on his heels, Thor walked away, picking up his Mjolnir. Stopping just in the doorframe, Thor looked back at his father. "You leave me no choice, Father."

Odin turned his head to look at his son. "You dare disobey me?"

Thor smiled smugly. "If it means doing what is right for my sister, then yes."

"THOR!" Odin's voice bellowed as Thor swiftly walked down the hallway to his sister's room. "COME BACK HERE!" He could hear his father bellow.

He was doing what was right, no matter what. Taking a detour, he went to the weapons room. "Caldor?" He could for the weapons specialist. A petite older man stepped out from behind an old wooden table, peeking his head out to see whoever had entered his lab.

"Your Highness? How may I help you?" The man waddled over to the God of Thunder.

"Is Son of Coul's weapon ready?" He wondered, scanning the small stone room. A fire was lit in the fireplace and the walls were covered with different types of weapons.

Caldor turned on his heels and waddled over to the farthest wall, picking up a three-feet long silver grip-rubber handle, much like the one Sif carried. Their ancient hieroglyphics covered the handle. A silver silicone button that glowed bluish-white when activated was located in the middle of the handle. All Coulson would have to do is pressed the button and all of the hieroglyphics would light up and it would be ready for battle. Two blades would shoot out at opposite ends, of the elongated sword. Like the Mjolnir was to Thor, Coulson was the only one with the power to call upon this sword, which had been dubbed as the "Damocles".

Once in Coulson's hands, Odin or Kaju wouldn't be able to take it away from him. Thor had asked his most trusted witch to bound it to the Midgardian. Should Coulson have any descendents, the power could be passed down to them.

"This will work, Caldor." Thor stated, pleased with the weapon. He looked down at the man. "Thank you."

Caldor bowed. "You are most welcome, Your Highness."

The God of Thunder turned to leave but Caldor stopped him. "Yes, Caldor?"

Caldor handed the future king what appeared to be a black three-feet sheath. Its strap was designed to lie diagonally across the owner's upper torso, allowing the sheath to shield the weapon until it was needed, should Coulson choose to carry it instead of leave it at home. "Son of Coul will need this." Caldor took the handle from Thor and slid it into the sheath, holding it out for Thor to take.

Gratefully, Thor took the weapon. He nodded his thanks before leaving. Swiftly, he made it to Skye's room, only to find Loki. "Brother, where is Skye?"

Loki walked around Skye's bed in an obvious mischievous manner. "Father has taken her."

"WHERE?" Thor boomed, tightening his hands on both weapons.

Loki averted his eyes to his older brother, allowing a wicked grin to form on his face. "You will never find her, Brother."

Not in the mood for his childish antics, Thor approached his adoptive brother, appearing ten times taller and intimidating than he normally was. "_Tell me where she is!_" he seethed.

Loki's taunting pointing to the floor said it all. The neutralizer room – a similar interrogation room like what was on the Bus – was located in the prisoner room. Skye would not be able to use any of her abilities, but Thor's weapon could get her out. Slipping the sheath over his board back, Thor grabbed Loki's collar, lifting him off the ground, and forcing the playful demeanor to switch to fear. Bringing his younger brother face to face, Thor glared into the god's green eyes. "She is your sister, Loki. Why would you break the sibling bond, choosing to go along with Father's obsessive ideals instead of doing what is right?"

"I refuse to let _anything_ happen to her. She is our _baby_ sister and she is safest in the neutralizer room." Loki explained. "Plus, I just love torturing Son of Coul when he is helpless to defend her. He does not even have or know how to use his weapon to come here!"

Thor tightened his jaw, dropping his twisted brother and not bothering to tell him about the fact that _he_ had Coulson's weapon. Turning on his heels, he made his way to his sister, hearing the pointless calls of Loki.

"_This...isn't really my style."_

Skye was in panic mode as she looked around the bright room, encased with some kind of thick glass. There was a mattress coat against the white wall and a few other useless gizmos. She was left staring at different evil prisoners.

"Thor!" She hollered, banging on the glass. "Get me out of here, please!"

Her brother assessed the situation. He noted her erratic breathing; the tear stains on her cheeks, the fear of being trapped. "I need you to stand back and in that corner." He pointed to the far corner to his right, and she did as ordered. It took him a few times, but the Mjolnir did its job, smashing the glass like scissors were to paper. Skye wrapped her arms around her protective big brother, sobbing in his arms.

Thor patted her back comfortingly. "It is okay, Skye. I will not let Father hold you hostage any longer. It is time to go home, to Midgard."

That just made her cry even more. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor smiled.

* * *

**TBC...**


	15. Wanna See You Light Up

**I'm back for more! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, EVERYONE! Thanks for your feedback! I've been sooo excited! So thanks to my wonderful beta, Skye Coulson, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you don't recognize in the show or song is either mine or Skye's (with permission, btw)**

* * *

"**Wanna See You Light Up"  
**

"_**Thank you, Thor."**_

_8:39 PM_

May sat in the chair Elliot Randolph had occupied hours ago. Holding Coulson's hand, she watched him occasionally jerk in his sleep. His face would contort in a similar manner in the state Skye and she had found in that town. Her heart broke for the man who'd lost everything in another life, just to live this one and lose the very chance at love. She certainly wanted to kill a few Asgardians for causing not only his pain but Skye's as well.

His room was fairly quiet. The lights were dim and his door cracked. The low volume of the TV kept the sound of needle from dropping away. Looking at Coulson's IV pole, she was relieved that he was getting fluids. It seemed in his descent to destruction included ignoring nutrition; they've already been through five bags of saline.

_Dumbass_. May thought. _What's Skye going to think when she sees the state you're in? Really, Phil?_ She was angry with her boss. Not because he'd forgotten to lead their team, but because he'd allowed his heartache to overrule all common sense.

The sudden earthquake near the hospital not only startled her but Coulson as well. She stood up, walking around the bed and barely moving a blind to look out.

"What's going on, May?" Coulson whispered with eyes still shut.

May was focused on checking out the mysterious incident. Finding no reason for the sudden earthquake, she turned to Coulson. "Earthquake." She answered, stoically, which seemed to satisfy Coulson as he fell back to sleep. Looking beyond him to the inset window, she spotted Jemma hugging a dark-headed woman like her life depended on. The rest of the team looked just as relieved as Jemma was, each pulling the dark headed woman into their arms and reluctantly letting her go as the other did the same. As soon as the woman turned on her heels, May brightened up.

_Skye._ May froze, her mind distorted and trying to come to terms with her girl being just outside the room. _Skye was here._

Swiftly walking out of the room, she uncharacteristically pulled Skye into her arms again, clinging on. "Oh my god, Skye." She whispered. "You're here."

Skye was smiling. "Yeah." She whispered, looking back at her brother. "He helped me escape. Turns out my big brother has a soft spot for love."

May and the others just looked at him shocked. "Big brother!" they hissed.

Skye gave them a quick summary. "Went up to Asgard to be healed, found out that I'm the daughter of the king of Asgard, sister to Thor and Loki, discovered my powers which I've perfected, was practically on house arrest until Thor got me out. Don't know how long it'll take my father to come get me because he's flipping insistent that I remain on Asgard because of my uncle's persistence to kill me." At the end, she gave them a quick smile. Although she wanted to be with them and hang out, she wanted to be with the man laying in a hospital bed more. Pointing at Coulson, Skye looked to May. "What's he doing in a hospital?" She inquired. "God, he wasn't kidnapped again, was he?" She groaned, frowning.

"No," May said softly. "Coulson lost his will to live again and practically pushed his body to its limit. He collapsed in the cargo hold while working out and was rushed here. They've been giving him saline and forcing him to eat." The older woman looked at Coulson. "Once you were taken from him by Loki of all people, he started breaking down."

"I'm here now. He'll bounce back. I won't let my brother hurt him any longer." She assured the team, looking back at her brother. "I'm good, Thor."

Thor nodded. "I am going to find Jane Foster." Then, he hugged his sister once more. "You know what to do if you _ever_ need me." Thor felt Skye nod before making his exit.

"We're going to head to the cafeteria if you need us, Skye." May told her, figuring they needed time alone.

"It's good to have you back." Ward pulled her into a hug. "Because training Fitz is rather difficult."

"Hey!" Fitz felt offended but nonetheless smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"So glad!" Jemma said, excitedly as she pulled Skye into a breath-stealing hug.

May jerked her head in Coulson's direction. "Go. He needs you more than us." She flashed a smile.

"Yeah." She said, lightly squeezing the normal stoic woman's upper arm before the team left. For a few minutes, she stayed put, crossing her arms and just watching him like a stalker. Skye wondered if she should be nervous, but the thought was brushed aside when the realization that he was just on the other side of the glass for real – well, she was; he was still sleeping on the bed.

Finally, she moved to the now open door, standing just on the outside of the door frame. A minute later, she stepped through the imaginary mirror (door frame), shattering the imaginary glass and into his side. At last, she was with him.

"_**Oh my god, Coulson."**_

"_Coulson."_ He thought he heard her voice whisper his name while he lay on his back in the bed. It sounded like she was _right there_, but he was certain it wasn't real. Just like it hadn't been real since she'd been shot. _"Coulson, c'mon. Wake up. Open those beautiful baby blues."_ There it was again; her soft, encouraging voice. He stirred, squirming then settling back down. Well, if she wasn't there, he could settle for hearing her ghost-like voice. _"AC."_

Then, he felt two hands grab his, placing them over his chest and something – felt like a chin – resting over one of the person's hands that covered his own. The other hand reached up to run their fingers through his hair, starting with the top of his head and fanning their hand out as they ended the caress at the base of his neck. It was a repeated motion, staying in step with every beep of his heart monitor.

Instantly, he froze. Only one person was allowed to do that, and that was Skye. Slowly pulling himself out of the black abyss, his eyes slipped into silts, still laden with sleep and peering down to see Skye looking up at him with a warm, relieved smile. Tears were streaming down her face like a broken dam and he could tell she was sniffling, holding back the sobs.

"Skye?" he whispered, unable to speak any louder than that.

"Yeah?" she mirrored his voice, stopping the caress.

"Are you really here?" He wondered, not wanting to get his hopes up.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm really here. I came back to you." She answered.

He let out the unshed tears; causing his body to shake as the sobbing took over. She was _here_ with him. No more feeling her ghost, no more trying to catch up to her and pull her back to him. _She was **here**_.

Skye stood up, leaving his hands on his chest – though his left arm had fallen back onto the mattress while his right slid down to his stomach. Leaning over the railing, she placed a hand over his heart. "Phil, open your eyes."

Caught off guard by her calling him that, he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming, so he forced his eyes completely opened. "Skye!" he exclaimed, though hoarsely. At this point, he wasn't feeling the least bit embarrassed that her hand was directly over the horrific scar. Reaching up with his right hand, he cradled her cheek, smiling. "God, I've missed you." He said, rubbing a circle on her cheek with his thumb.

"I've missed you, too." She leaned down, running her fingers through his hair and cradling the back of his head. Then, without warning, she lightly smacked his chest with the hand on his chest and a reprimand expression broke out on her face.

He startled, completely not expecting that. Groaning, he let go of her, forced to when she moved to sit back down. "What was that for?"

"For not taking proper care of yourself!" She exclaimed, starting to rattle on. "If we're going to be in a relationship, then you BETTER not pull something like this again! I will kick your ass, mind you, and just to warn you, Asgardian training is _nothing_ like S.H.I.E.L.D. training! It's much worse, especially now that I'm an even worse force to be reckoned with."

Coulson realized while he watched her get up and start pacing back and forth that not only would he mind her lectures if it meant she'd be with him, but he was also falling even _deeper_ in love with her. He had every intention on staying healthy because he really didn't want her, May, and Ward to kick his ass. Skye would probably teach them some moves; May and Ward would probably use them on him if he pissed them off.

It was a no win situation.

* * *

**Thanks again! TBC...  
**


	16. We're Making Two Reflections Into One

**Oh, I'm soooo very excited! I got such great feedback that I decided to post another one! So gotta give props to my awesome beta, Skye Coulson. She's the best!**

**Also, this story made it into a community, which is AWESOME! When ya all get a chance, "Not Your Boring Love Story" which features Coulsye stories, so check it! Anywho...onward. Please enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Only unrecognizable material is mine and/or Skye's.**

* * *

**"We're Making Two Reflections Into One"  
**

"_**It's much worse, especially now that I'm an even worse force to be reckoned with."**_

_1:17 AM_

A little over five hours later, Skye sat in her chair, leaning back in a semi-comfortable position. Holding his hand and ever so gently rubbing his palm in a circular motion, she watched as he slept soundly for the first time in over two months. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed, and so happy that she couldn't help but let his demeanor flow into her system, relaxing her as well, but she couldn't. Not quite yet, not when she had _his_ weapon in her other hand.

Turning it over and over, she read the inscriptions. The gist of it said this: 'The Damocles has the power of agility, super strength, flight, energy projection, and is master combatant. It has a mystical link with only Son of Coul and his first born male descendents.' Skye smiled, anxiously waiting for his reaction when he sees the weapon that could put him in good graces with her father.

The team stood outside the room, observing the scene before them. Silence flowed around them. May looked over at Ward before looking at FitzSimmons. She jerked her head away from the room, suggesting they head back to the parked Bus to get the much needed R&R. FitzSimmons left first, talking quietly as the team headed to the elevator. May and Ward walked at a slower pace.

"This isn't over, Ward." May asserted in a low tone.

He knew she wasn't talking about _their_ relationship. "I know. She's back for now, but how long do you think it'll last? It's going to kill him if she's taken from him again."

"The thing that's changed Coulson – since he fell in love with her – is that he will follow her _anywhere_, even if that means he has to give up working for S.H.I.E.L.D. It's the same for you and me as well as FitzSimmons. Since the first meeting, it was inevitable that he would fall in love with her." She said, stopping and causing him to stop as well. She poked a finger at his chest. "It's the same reason why you haven't pursued her. It's destiny."

Ward eyed her, surprised by how much she was talking. "You sure you don't have some kind of power that none of us know about?"

The elevator arrived and FitzSimmons boarded. May smirked as she stepped into the box. The smile told Ward all he needed to know.

"Hey! When did you discover your ability?" Ward asked as he started getting in himself. "C'mon, May!" could be heard as the doors closed.

"_**You might not like what you find."**_

_7:40 AM_

"_Skye." _She heard his voice in the foggy depths of her mind, slowly filtering in. _"Skye."_ Again, his voice spoke her name in that gentle, warm tone of his yet it was coming into focus. She felt a pressure on her forearm, causing her to jerk awake. Momentarily forgetting where she was, she started to panic until her bewilder eyes stumbled upon those of a startled ice blue. "Are you alright, Skye?"

She took a deep breath and disengaged, physically relaxing as she let out the breath. Staring into the hypnotizing baby blues, she couldn't manage to avert her gaze. They conveyed concern, despite the warm smile on his beautiful face. Finally, she spoke. "I'm okay."

"I didn't mean to startle you." He whispered, turning on his left side to face her. Propped up by his elbow, his hand supported his head. He averted his gaze to the object in her hands. Pointing down, he asked: "What's that?"

Skye looked down at the weapon – _his weapon _– laying haphazardly across her lap, kept in place by one hand. "Oh," she shifted her other hand help lift the sheathed weapon and present it to him. "This is yours. It's from my brother."

He eyed it, warily. Hesitantly, he slowly reached for it with his right hand, stopping just a few inches from it. "Which brother? I don't want it if it's from Loki because there's no telling what mischief he's inscribed in it."

She smiled at his absurdity yet true point, shaking her head in amusement. "Relax, Mr. Paranoid Secret Agent." She moved her head playfully from side to side in tune with what she just said. He looked at her, incredulously. Chuckling, she answered him. "It's from Thor."

Coulson relaxed. "Oh, well, in that case." He nonchalantly accepted the weapon, rotating it in his hand. Finally, his eyes returned to hers. "What is it?"

Skye got up, gingerly taking the weapon from his hand. Unlatching the lid, she pulled out the silver three-foot long handle. Handing it to him, she set the sheath on the nearby portable table. Watching him study the inscriptions, she waited until he started asking questions. It didn't take long.

Looking over at her with a perplexed expression, he asked. "I reiterate, what is this?"

Sitting back down in the chair, she crossed her arms loosely. "It's your weapon, specially designed for your access only."

Raising an eyebrow, he gave her an expectant look that said _and?_ "Do I have to drag it out of you?"

Smiling at him, she relented. "There are certain customs on Asgard, most of them are similar to the ancient times and other cultures. A woman remains in her parents or brother's – really, any male family member's – custody until a suitor presents himself worthy of the woman's hand in marriage. By worthy, I mean the suitor has to prove he can properly protect the woman and any children they may have unassisted. Unassisted as in without the help of others."

He understood that.

She continued, standing to pace. "I discovered, while I was recovering, that you and I are psychically connected, which is _very_ rare on Asgard, even Thor doesn't have that with Dr. Foster. I'm assuming you know what that means." She averted her gaze to see his reaction, which was the _I'm not stupid_ look. Skye plowed on. "Dad won't let me…" she tried to word it correctly.

"What? Let me date you? Me court you?" He suggested. "Marry you?"

She pointed at him and nodded. "All of the above."

"Why?" He asked feeling dejected. She plopped down in her chair. "Is it because of our age gap, or the fact that I'm not as strong as Thor? Because I can get that way if I have to."

Looking down at the floor, she had to smile. Him and his witticism. Her eyes lifted to his. The irony of his suggestions had her amused. On Earth, the age gap was often frowned upon, but it was not necessarily frowned upon on Asgard because of their longevity. "It's because you're a Midgardian who is tremendously weaker than Asgardians. He doesn't believe you could protect me from a god like Uncle Kaju. One snap and you'd be dead before he dropped you to the floor."

"_**What a wonderful surprise."**_

"I have training, and I…" he trailed off, sitting the handle on the bed.

"What?" She grew concern. "What's wrong?"

"Well, May and I were sparring one evening with tennis balls – to maintain our alertness – and I kinda blocked it with a force field." He told her, instantly worried about her reaction, but she only seemed surprised. "It scared the hell out of May and I. Since then, she and I were trying to perfect it when…" he cut off, leaving her wanting him to finish.

"What happened?" she asked, impatiently like a child being told a mind-captivating story.

"I _literally_ mentally made one of the balls rise from the basket and fly at May." He finished.

She remained quiet for a few minutes. "Guess you're an 0-8-4 like me, AC."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Guess so." He chanced a look at her. "May and I believe it's a result of my resurrection. Something with those nine operations must've activated or implanted it in my mind. Either way, I hope it gives me points toward your father's approval." He shrugged, looking hopeful.

_Wow, AC's got powers._ She thought. _Interesting._ "I guess sparring's going to be a challenge with you then." She joked, making him chuckle. Then, she grew serious again. "So does the rest of the team know?"

He nodded. "FitzSimmons urgently performed all kinds of tests, finding nothing to answer everyone's questions. Ward was just trying to digest it. May was being May."

"Stoic." Skye nodded, thinking for a few minutes. "Wait a minute? You had _nine_ operations?" she exclaimed. "I was under the impression it was seven."

He shook his head. "They perform seven on me with the technology here. Director Fury was about to give up, but your brother offered Asgard's medical treatment. I took it as him feeling guilty that Loki killed me. The last one was to implant memories."

Skye was mulling over what he just told her, realization hitting her. "Thor wanted you to be able to protect yourself if Loki or any other alien tried to harm you." She was impressed with how kind-hearted her brother was to the humans.

"I really appreciate what they did." He mentioned, warmly smiling at her. "Because it inadvertently brought me to you."

_Awww._ She squealed inwardly, rising from the chair and leaning over the railing, smiling all the while. Never wavering her delighted eyes from his mirroring ones, she ran her fingers through his side hair and cupped the back of his head.

Smiling warmly up at her, he brushed some of her thick unruly hair back with his splayed hand so he could cup the back of her neck. Taking a few minutes to stare tenderly in each other's eyes, Coulson couldn't stand it any longer. He gently drew her face closer until they were mere millimeters separating them. She closed the gap, kissing him gently. Their kiss had been closed mouth, simple but enough to satisfy both of them for now. The kiss itself wasn't the usual first kiss a new couple would have, but they didn't feel it was right to let it get out of control while he was still in the hospital, recuperating.

Besides, Coulson and Skye weren't your average couple. She was a demigod; he was a human. She was in her mid-twenties; he was just a month away to being fifty. Either way, on Asgard, they would be considered babies.

"_**Our team can go off book because there is a book! A hub, an organization watching our backs."**_

His eyes had remained closed as he reveled in the feel of those lips he'd longed for. It took him a few minutes to open them, and he found her chocolate eyes twinkling. "We shouldn't probably do that in front of Ward. He may get jealous that I took the girl he's crushing on." He teased with a smug smile.

Just like before, she smacked him on his chest, causing him to sway and grip the railing to keep himself propped up on his elbow. "Seriously!" she exclaimed, amused. "If Ward's crushing on anyone, it's May." She indicated, pressing her pointer finger against his chest. "Just like FitzSimmons' semi-crush on each other."

Coulson gave her a serious look. "That's against protocol." He stated in his usual serious tone. "Things could get messy."

Skye couldn't help but to laugh. "Seriously? I believe what you and I just did is against protocol, too." She pulled her hand away, never wavering her eyes from his. Her hand, however, grabbed the weapon. Unfortunately, Skye had to avert her gaze to put the weapon back in its sheath and set it back on the tray, but she instantly turned back to him. "Face it, Agent Coulson: Your team apparently ignores _that_ protocol." She raised an eyebrow.

He playfully narrowed his eyes. "Great. I guess I need to be more like the old Phil Coulson."

Skye just gave him her _yeah, okay_ look. "That's only going to happen when it's necessary. Get me?" She gave him a challenging expression, pointing at him.

His immediate reaction: A blank stare and a "yes ma'am".

* * *

**TBC...**


	17. Aren't You Somethin' To Admire

**Hey all! With all of the feedback I've received, I have given you another chapter! Thank you so much for all feedback and visits! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"**Aren't You Somethin' To Admire"  
**

"_**Yes Ma'am."**_

Although she wanted to spend time being near him, she felt the need to shower and change into clothes that suited her personality rather than these robes like outfit. Skye still couldn't fathom why the Asgardian women were so insistent on staying true to tradition. This was the 21st Century. If she became queen, there'd be _a lot_ of changes, starting with the marriage deal and whoever an Asgardian chose to be their mate. There'd also be divorce. She needed to do one thing at a time though.

"_**Don't touch Lola."**_

Jumping up the ramp, she saw the ever buffed and waxed Lola, resting in her usual spot, waiting to be taken out on a joy ride. Averting her head to her right, she saw _her_ 'me time' place waiting for its next adventure. Placing her hand on the black SUV, she smiled. "I'll hang out with you, Brigade, here in a bit." Of course, it failed to respond.

Regardless, Skye climbed the steps to the second floor and went directly to her bunk first. _I __**really**__ need to get outta these clothes._ She stressed as she threw open her top drawer only to realize her clothes were missing. "Dammit all to hell." She growled, turning on her heels to find _everything_ of hers gone. _What the…_

Suddenly, she heard FitzSimmons laughing about something as they came upstairs. Stepping out of her bunk, she grabbed their attention. "Hey guys, where's my stuff?"

FitzSimmons looked at one another for a moment, a brief decisive expression passed between them before Fitz answered. "Coulson had it moved up to his office." He pointed to the spiral staircase leading up to Coulson's office/room.

"He said it made him feel closer to you." Simmons told her.

Skye didn't know why, but her eyes went teary. Looking back into the room, her eyes spotted the now smooth windowsill. Her little Hawaiian Hula doll was missing. The room looked like it had the day she put her stuff in there. Taking a deep breath, she let it out as she turned to her two best friends. "Thanks, guys." She headed to the stairs. "I'm just gonna go…" she trailed off, pointing to the third level.

FitzSimmons smiled at one another. On a day they were at the Hub, the whole team had pitched in moving her stuff into his room while he was in a meeting with Agent Hand. They'd left her clothes in her bags, but the rest of her items had been strategically placed in spots that his stuff wasn't in and that made him feel like she was close.

That was one of the rare days they'd actually seen stoic Agent Phillip Coulson cry. He actually did say what Simmons told Skye.

"_**Everything's so old."**_

Skye took the last step onto the third level, respectively sliding his office door open. Everything looked the same, except for her stuff. She saw her doll on his windowsill, making her smile. He'd now be able to see it whenever he fell asleep and woke up. She walked over to his collection of Captain America memorabilia, reaching out to touch each item as she walked over to his short dresser. At the last second, she withdrew her hand, deciding she'd be safer _not_ to touch them.

_Wait a minute…isn't there a saying that what's his is mine, and what's mine is mine?_ She remembered, although what's hers would be his as well – unless it came to electronics. _That_ was off limits as she was sure his Captain America memorabilia and Lola were, although she wasn't completely sure that would be off limits._ If we're gonna be in a relationship, we're gonna have to get comfortable with sharing stuff._

Skye was certain they'd have no problem with that, aside from Lola. _Oh God, I gotta compete with a car._ She groaned outwardly. _Lola, you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that you have to share AC with me because __**I**__ can't be without him._

Making her way to the small bedroom, she noted her bags were by the tall dresser. _Jemma was right. They hadn't messed with putting my clothes away. Good._ Bending down, she reached for the bigger one, unzipping it and standing up. Looking at his bed, she noted that it'd been made. Crisp, military-style made up, she figured it either had to be May or Ward. _Probably May. Ward wouldn't do it. Then again, maybe Jemma made the bed with May's style instructions._ She mused. _Ah, hell. Who cares?_

Sitting the bag on the bed, she pulled all items out, which were mostly shirts, jeans, lounge clothes, and shorts. _So the smaller one will be underwear, bras, socks, and sleeping clothes._ She deduced, finally deciding to flip the bag upside down to make the bundle of clothing fall out quicker. Grabbing a simple T-shirt and jeans, she left the stuff on the bed and walked back to the other bag doing the same thing. After picking out a more outfit that she liked, she headed to his ensuite to take a much-needed shower. Because her stuff was in his room, Skye assumed her toiletries were in his bathroom – and she was correct.

Thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower refreshed. Just as she finished dressing, her stomach decided to speak up.

_Great._ She thought as she finished toweling her hair before dropping it in the small basket on her way out. The kitchen, however small, had a ton of space in the cabinets and a pretty decent set of cookware. She wasn't the greatest cook in the world; they'd designated that job to Coulson since he seemed to have a knack for it. Well, him and Simmons. Who knew?

Opening the fridge door, she scanned the contents, trying to find anything that _she_ could make. Spotting the milk, she decided to make some cereal. It'd hold her over until Coulson got back.

She'd just sat down with her bowl of Cocoa Puffs, folding her legs against her chest, bowl in hand and about to bring the spoon – full of the puffballs – to her mouth when FitzSimmons came to the kitchen.

"Hey, Skye!" Simmons said with a bright smile.

Fitz was looking over her shoulder to see which cereal she'd grabbed. He wasn't particularly fond of sharing unless it was with Simmons. "What do you got there?"

Skye smirked behind a bite full of cereal. "Relax, Fitz. It's Cocoa Puffs."

He backed down; satisfied that she hadn't touched his beloved Fruit Loops. Like she ever would. "Okay. Just checking if you remembered."

Simmons smacked him on the chest. "Fitz!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" The engineer asked like he had no clue what was going on.

"She just got back, and you're already being stingy." Simmons chided,

Skye just chuckled, enjoying their banter. It'd been a while since she heard _any_ banter. _God, it feels like I've been in prison._ "It's alright, Jemma."

Yet Simmons still glared at Fitz. "You alright, Skye?" The biochemist asked when she saw Skye yawn.

"Oh yeah." Skye answered at the tail end of the yawn. "Just sleepy. I didn't exactly get the greatest of sleep last night. Those hospital chairs…I swear they purposely make them uncomfortable." She ate some more of the cereal.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? May and Ward are with Coulson right now." Simmons pointed upstairs. "Fitz and I will–"

"Be in the lab if you need us." The engineer finished.

Skye rose from the chair, set the bowl on the table and pushed the chair in before turning and heading to wash the dishes. After everything was cleaned up, she headed upstairs for a much-needed sleep.

Sliding the office door closed, she quickly changed into nightclothes and slipped under the covers. "Good night, AC." As soon as her head hit _her_ pillow, she was out like a light.

"_**Agent Coulson?"**_

_Good night, AC._ Coulson could faintly hear Skye's voice. Itching his ear, he turned to the other side, facing away from the two agents who'd made themselves his bodyguards for the time being, settling back to sleep.

May looked over at Ward, sharing a mutual conversation. She jerked her head toward the door, and he glanced over there and nodded. Both got up and stepped outside, leaving the door cracked.

Ward crossed his arms and stood in his normal stance, not bothering to look at May. "You and I both know Skye's not going to be able to stay. Her _father_ will come for her; _Loki_ will come for her. Hell, her _uncle_ wants to kill her!" He shook his head in disbelief. "How can _we_ protect her?"

"_**They're a team."**_

May let out a heavy breath. So much had happened since that first moment Skye had been thrust into their weird world. She'd proven herself over and over again, and then Ian Quinn got the drop on her. There hadn't been time to train her properly. They take care of _their_ own, and _they_ failed. She'd been whisked up to Asgard to be saved, unintentionally taken to her other home world and kept up there like a slave. Then, she had a man who'd been after her since the day she'd been born.

"It's not fair. They don't deserve this." The Chinese woman finally said. Ward looked at her, confused. "They've been through so much hell. He's dealing with not only coming to terms with how he was resurrected, but Skye being killed then resurrected and basically _taken_ him, from all of us. Who the hell knows what the gods did to her on Asgard."

Ward was shocked. That's the most May had spoken. "I reiterate, how can we protect her?"

May averted her eyes to the younger agent. "_We_ can't." She turned her head back to the window, causing Ward to do the same. "_He_ can."

* * *

**TBC...because let's face it: if I don't, not only will my beta poke me until I do but you guys will be very unhappy readers. I would rather avoid all pokes and let my readers go unhappy. ;-)**


	18. You Reflect In This Heart Of Mine

**Hey all! Sorry it's been so long. Kinda had a bout of writer's block, but my beta and your reviews got me back on track! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come!**

**Disclaimer: Do we REALLY have to go there?**

* * *

"**You Reflect In This Heart Of Mine" (Chapter 18)**

"**He can."**

Two Months Ago

_Fury was furious as he paced back and forth in his office of the Bus. "Why didn't you tell me she was an 0-8-4? Why did you harbor her? You know protocol with 0-8-4's! Do you understand the problems this has caused?" He held up his hand to not even start talking when Coulson opened his mouth to say something. Fury was not done chewing him out. "I outta downgrade your ass to a Winnebago and send you to Alaska!"_

_ Coulson jumped subtly. His heart was racing, but he refused to mention it. He was waiting for Fury to let his temper get the best of him. _I would too if I found out one of my favorite agents wasn't immediately taking a 0-8-4 to the Sandbox.

"_**The 0-8-4 could be dangerous."**_

Present

Coulson was dreaming, twitching in his sleep. "No, no, no, no. She's not a 0-8-4. Thor told you what she is. She's one of us, Sir. _Please_ don't let Odin keep her from us." He mumbled in his sleep.

May moved first. She entered the room, instantly sitting in the chair. "Coulson."

"**It's my job to protect you."**

_Coulson stood there like a little good soldier, trying desperately to refrain from speaking. It'd just piss Fury off any more than he already was. "She's not a 0-8-4. Thor told you what she is. She's one of us, Sir. _Please_ don't let Odin keep her from us." He begged._

_ "It's out of my hands, Phil. She's on Asgard. He's her father." Fury held up his hands like he was backing off. "Why do you think I left that file on her for you to find?"_

_ The twitching of Coulson's jaw gave the only sign of his irritation. His mind was running all kinds of ways to bring Skye back. "You want me to find a way to get her back?" _

_ "If you want her back, Phil, you have to find a way to get her back on your own. I don't plan on pissing the Asgardians off. We need Thor." Fury said as he started to walk away._

_ "That's not fair, sir!" Coulson yelled as Fury left the room. Once the man completely left the plane, Coulson kicked his desk. "Dammit!" He flexed the fists his hands had formed before walking over to the small window in the office. "Why is it that everyone is so determine to keep us a part? First, it's the whole not-knowing-who-you thing. Then, you getting shot and being taken up to Asgard to heal. Your father is keeping you from me." He sighed, feeling every bit like he was in a losing battle. "From us. I just don't get it!"_

"_**It's against protocol."**_

"_Coulson."_ He thought he heard May's voice gently trying to coax him awake, but he couldn't not with the dream he was engrossed in. He had to get her back, to keep her safe. _"Coulson."_ There was May's voice again, interrupting his thoughts. _Gotta keep her safe, gotta keep her safe, gotta keep her safe._ Those were the words that kept repeating in his mind. He didn't know how he'd keep her safe, but he would. _"Coulson! Wake up!"_

Jolting awake, he looked around the room in a frenzy. Heart racing, he finally came across May and Ward, who were looking at him with complete concern. "What did I do?" He questioned, terrified of the answer.

"You were saying and I quote 'No, no, no, no. She's not a 0-8-4. Thor told you what she is. She's one of us, Sir. _Please_ don't let Odin keep her from us.'" Ward told him.

"You were also repeating 'gotta keep her safe' in a mantra." May answered.

"A nightmare, then." Coulson pointed out, turning and flopping on his back. He looked up at the ceiling. "I really need to get out of here." He groaned, looking around the room. "Where're Skye and FitzSimmons?"

"On the Bus. Fitz called to let us know that Skye was getting a shower, some food, and taking a nap before coming back here." May let him know. He nodded, moving his head to look up at the ceiling. "She needs to."

May looked up at Ward who was standing on the other side of the bed, arms crossed and looking down at Coulson. It took a few seconds before he flicked his eyes over to hers, giving her a subtle nod. Turning back to Coulson, she grabbed his attention. "She's here." May stated, drawing Coulson's eyes to hers. "Do you have a plan on how to keep her _here_?"

Coulson looked over at the weapon still sitting on the food tray before averting his gaze up to the ceiling. Both agents could see the wheels turning in his head.

He remembered what she'd said about Asgardian customs. _"There are certain customs on Asgard, most of them are similar to the ancient times and other cultures. A woman remains in her parents or brother's – really, any male family member's – custody until a suitor presents himself worthy of the woman's hand in marriage. By worthy, I mean the suitor has to prove he can properly protect the woman and any children they may have unassisted. Unassisted as in without the help of others."_

Then, about how her father didn't want her to do any of his suggestions.

_ "What? Let me date you? Me court you?" He had suggested. "Marry you?"_

_ She pointed at him and nodded. "All of the above."_

_ "Why? Is it because of our age gap, or the fact that I'm not as strong as Thor? Because I can get that way if I have to."_

_ "It's because you're a Midgardian who is __tremendously__ weaker than Asgardians. He doesn't believe you could protect me from a god like Uncle Kaju. One snap and you'd be dead before he dropped you to the floor."_

That's when it hit him to what he needed to do. Moving his head to look straight at May, directly in her eyes with a serious expression. "I have to marry her on both worlds."

* * *

**TBC...**


	19. It's Clear As This Promise

**Hey all! Thanks for all of the feedback! I couldn't wait a week to post another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing those anymore! We all know the answer! ;-D**

* * *

"**It's Clear As This Promise"  
**

"_**I have to marry her on both worlds."**_

_One Day Later_

FitzSimmons and Skye waited impatiently for Coulson, May, and Ward to come back to the Bus. Skye had wanted to be there when they released him, but he'd insisted to remain on the Bus, that May and Ward was there.

She kinda felt hurt; but that all changed the moment he stepped onto the Bus, carrying the weapon diagonally across his back. Coming at him, she launched herself in his awaiting arms with wide smile on both faces. "AC!" She cried, burying her face into the conjunction between his neck and collarbone and wrapping her arms around his upper shoulders.

"Hi Skye." He greeted, voice broken as he stumbled back a few steps. Coulson pulled her closer, tightening his hold as much as he thought she could handle. "Don't cry. I'm here." He soothed, although he did the opposite of his words.

Their team stood back, just smiling at the reunion. May and Ward had headed up the ramp to stand near FitzSimmons. May finally motioned for all of them to give them this moment alone. All four were smiling as they headed upstairs.

Skye pulled back just far enough to see his face. "I'm so glad you're back. Don't ever do that to me again." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded, leaning over to kiss her passionately. "Does this mean you're the boss in our relationship?" He asked as he pulled back once again to look into her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am a goddess, which means you probably should listen to me." Skye thought about it. "So yes, I get to be boss."

He chuckled. "Yeah, okay. We'll see about that, Ms. Goddess." Coulson gently guided her backwards, staying in step with her, so May could close the cargo ramp.

"Don't make me get Thor after you." She threatened.

He stopped, perking up. "Talking about him, how do you get a hold of your brother? I need to talk to him."

She eyed him, curious. "Why?" she dragged out.

"About how to get your father to agree to let me come up to Asgard and speak with him about you. I want you with me until the day either of us die." He furrowed her eyebrows for a moment. "Well, me first because I'm not Asgardian and live for thousands of years." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'd like to talk to your brother."

"_**If Thor has a cell phone, we don't know it."**_

Skye was still suspicious of his actions, but she figured she'd learn what he _really_ wanted to talk to her brother about. She had a suspicion of what it was, but until she had something concrete, she wasn't going to venture down that road. Lifting her left arm, she showed him the bracelet her brother had given her the moment just before they descended to Earth. "Press this and he'll get the signal to come." She pressed a small inset black diamond. It started blinking red.

"Well, that was easy." Coulson commented.

About ten minutes, the plane started to rock against turbulence. Coulson opened the cargo hold. Thor landed with a thud onto the asphalt runway. The couple separated.

"Skye, are you okay?" Thor immediately asked as he boarded the plane.

"Yep." She pressed the button again. Jerking her thumb to Coulson, she said. "This goofball needs to talk to you."

Thor averted his gaze at the Midgardian. "Son of Coul, good to see you out of the hospital."

Coulson flashed a smile. "Thanks. I just got out actually." He turned to Skye. "Why don't you head upstairs? We'll be up in a few." He jerked his head to the stairs.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Okay." Backing up, she regarded her brother. "You be nice to him, Thor." She pointed at him. "I can whip your ass."

Thor laughed. "Certainly, Skye." He gestured for her to go on up. When she was out of sight, he turned to Coulson. "What do you need to talk about, Son of Coul?"

"C'mon, let's get off the plane." He motioned to the ground. "This is something I'm not ready for any of them to hear."

"Certainly." Thor followed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent until they stepped off the ramp. Once they were yards away from the plane, Thor questioned his actions. "What is wrong, Son of Coul? Is my sister really okay?"

"_**They prey on those that have no family."**_

"Oh, yeah. She's perfectly fine." Coulson assured, taking a deep breath. "What I'm about to ask is not something I _ever_ thought I'd ask, but I love her without a doubt and I can't imagine living without her in my life. It's a tradition on Earth – well, in America and some other countries – to ask the father for permission to–" he stopped himself, completely nervous. He'd also never imagined being so nervous in front of Thor. Taking an encouraging breath, he forced himself to continue. "To ask his daughter's hand in marriage or son if they roll like that." He'd been looking at the ground before chancing a look at Thor. "But I thought I'd ask _you_ because your father isn't here on Earth. That, and I _really_ don't want to have to ask Loki."

Thor set his Mjolnir on the ground, crossing his arms as he continued staring. The God of Thunder seemed to be thinking it over. He studied the shorter man. Phil Coulson wasn't known to be appear like he was physically strong – even with the workout he'd been putting his body through – yet Thor had respect for him. He'd given up his life to save others, motivated a team that hadn't exactly worked as a team before his death. Here the Midgardian was, obviously very much in love with Thor's baby sister, who'd certainly be the kind of man Thor wanted for Skye. All that, plus they were already psychically connected.

How could he deny him that?

"How can you assure me you can properly take care of my sister?" he asked.

Coulson reached behind his back, pulling out the weapon, stepping back and pressing the button. The blades shot out like bullets and a bluish-white light glowed. "With this weapon and my own powers." He was dead serious.

Thor gave a very small smile before realizing Coulson mentioned powers. "What powers? I was under the impression that humans did not possess natural powers."

"Some do. Your Asgardian healer gave me some abilities: telekinesis, force field, and the powers my weapon gives me." Coulson stated. "Skye never told me what the inscriptions said."

"You have agility, super strength, flight, energy projection, and are a master combatant when using this weapon. The weapon will be passed down to your first born son and so forth." Thor explained. The God of Thunder studied Coulson a little bit more. "You will do, as they said."

Coulson grinned, but it soon turned into a frown. "But I won't be good enough for your father, will I?" He pressed the button again and returned it to its sheath.

Thor took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. Coulson wasn't used to Thor being so uncertain. "I do not know. He still has this ideal that Asgardians should marry Asgardians."

"But _you_ give me permission to marry her on Earth, is that correct?" Coulson asked, pointing to the ground when he said 'Earth'.

Crossing his arms, Thor glared at him, making Coulson _actually_ squirm under his gaze. The agent had seen Thor in battle and hoped to _never_ be on his bad side. He looked passed the shorter man, noticing his sister and her friends sneaking onto the ramp to watch them. Skye looked curious but worried and appeared like she was about to come to them. Coulson craned his neck back to see his team being nosy. "You better treat her right, Son of Coul." Thor said in a menacing tone, pointing directly at Coulson's heart with each word he spoke. Coulson looked back at the god, stumbling back when the god poked him, knowing the god was making a point. "If you do not, you will have to deal with me _and_ Loki before you get _anywhere_ near our father."

Coulson's face immediately paled at the mention of Loki. "Uh, no thanks. I'm good." The agent said quickly. "I promise to treat her with the utmost respect and love she deserves."

"Then, I give you _my_ permission to marry her, Son of Coul." Thor smacked him on his right shoulder blade, making Coulson grunt and grimace.

"_**That's an order."**_

Skye watched with curiosity as her brother and sort of boyfriend/boss/whatever he was have a deep discussion of something. When her brother appeared to be studying Coulson, she grew nervous. She really didn't want to see what her brother would do to Coulson if he pissed him off. Maybe she should go over there and mediate.

Just when she'd made her decision, Thor slapped Coulson on the shoulder blade and the two of them headed toward them. _So he isn't going to kill him. Thank god!_ Skye prayed. As soon as the men stepped up on the ramp, Skye launched herself at Coulson _again_ and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Skye. I'm okay." Coulson assured, looking over at Thor, who was smiling. He mouthed 'thank you' to the god, who just gave him a subtle nod of acknowledgement. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her even closer than humanly possible. Good thing, she could handle his strength. "Miss me already?" He joked. At the shake of her head, he rubbed her back. "God, you and Ward need to brush up on your understanding of jokes." He said off-handedly. It made her chuckle against his chest. Looking at Ward over Skye, he saw the younger agent's flabbergasted expression.

"_**We take care of our own."**_

Her brother had left to join Dr. Foster again, and all was good on the Bus. Although they were temporarily grounded due to Coulson's psych evaluation, the team as a whole was enjoying Skye being back, especially Coulson. She was still fussing over him about drinking enough water and eating better. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Coulson wasn't sure how long she'd be able to stay, but he had _every_ intention on keeping her next to him.

"_**Don't do it, Skye!"**_

The team had played an array of games and enjoyed the night. Coulson and Skye had retired early. Unable to resist any longer, Coulson slid the door close, turned to Skye, and paused.

Hands clasped behind her back, she bounced back and forth on her feet. They were like two nervous teenagers doing it for the first time. "So I guess we need to talk." She prompted.

"Probably." He agreed, walking the few feet away from her. Staring down at her, he studied her chocolate doe eyes that were filled with so much stress, so much hurt. He wanted to kiss it all away, wanted to bring back that free spirited hacktivist that they all loved.

But so many things have changed. _They_ have changed.

Maybe with all of this change, they could stand on top of the mountain of drama. Maybe there is a chance for them to be in a relationship _without_ her father and uncle trying to intervene.

"We can make this work, Skye. You need to believe that." He gently told her, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. Coulson left his hand on the side of her face, settling his fingers on the base of her neck. She was looking up at him with teary-eyes. "I will do _anything_ – " He let out a heavy, shaky breath and she knew he had something serious to discuss. Far more important than she thought. "That I can to keep you here." He stepped away, leaving her to watch him. Walking around his desk, he yanked open the top left drawer, rummaging through it before sharply shoving that drawer back and checking the one below. "Where is it?" He mumbled, irritably.

"Where's what, AC?" Skye wondered as she craned her neck to see what he was doing.

"Ah! Here it is!" He responded, triumphantly, holding something in his hand near his side as he came to stand in front of her.

Skye now had a suspicion of what he was getting out. _Wait a minute. Is he…?_

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he emotionally fought to finish what he wanted to say to her. "I never thought I'd ever find someone that I can _honestly_ say I want to spend the rest of my life with – well, afterlife, really – even if it's on the crazy train. I don't wanna lose you now because I'm looking right at the other half of me…and you've been right here all along regardless of the distance." He bent down on his knee, never taking his hopeful baby blues from her anticipating chocolate ones.

Her hand came up to her mouth in surprise. _Oh my god, he is!_

He could feel his heart beat match hers like it should. Opening a black velvet ring box, an elegant engagement ring – a silver clear diamond with inset colors of their birth months – was presented to her. "I love you so much, Skye. You've been wrapped around my heart since the moment Ward and I found you, subsequent kidnapped, and interrogated you. I promised your brother that I would love and respect you, and that's my plan." He watched her for any signs not to continue. When he found none, he finished. "Will you do me the phenomenal honor of becoming my wife?"

She was so caught up in his proposal that it took her several minutes to even say anything back, leaving him uncertain. Before he could protect his ears, Skye squealed. "Yes! Oh my god! Absolutely!"

"Really?" He asked, as she dragged him up off the floor.

"Yes!" She clarified, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Hmmmm…" Coulson pulled back just slightly. "Don't you think I should put this ring on your finger, sweetheart?"

"Probably." She allowed him to slip it on before pulling him back into a bone-crushing hug and kiss. "We should probably celebrate."

"Oh really?" Coulson's interest was piqued. "Shall we go downstairs and announce it to the rest of our family?"

She shook her head. "Later." She grabbed his hand, raking her eyes down from his feet to his head. "I have other plans for us."

"Maybe we should discuss this in the bedroom." He suggested to which she nodded, practically dragging him into their shared bunk.

"_**I plan to do **__whatever__** it takes to save her."**_

_Safe._ It was what she was feeling as she lay next to Coulson, naked. They were now officially a couple. She was his star in the night sky; he was her knight in shiny armor, her protector. Their separate lives have merged into one. To bad it couldn't last.

Finding it hard to sleep, Skye ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly as she softly sung to him.

"_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Boy, where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful guy, no ifs, ands or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters, you love me  
And I won't let you fall boy, let you fall boy"_

Everything was crazy right now. Neither of them deserved to be thrust into this world. Why couldn't it be so simple like it had been before her uncle gave Ian Quinn the go ahead to shoot her? Why the hell couldn't Kaju just accept the fact that his brother had a hybrid child? Why couldn't she just remain clueless on where she came from?

As she watched him sleep, she came to realize that her father was right. They had to remain separated until one of them could kill Kaju. Raising from the bed, she came around the bed, pulled on her pajamas, bent down to be eye level with her beloved, and ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly, gently.

"I love you, Babe, more than you know. I realize that we haven't really gotten the chance to explore this whole relationship, but I know we have a connection – more deeply than other couples – that spans across space. I'll always be able to sense you and vice versa, but what I'm about to do will hurt right now. Just remember I'm doing this for us." She kissed his forehead before his lips. As she pulled back, tears fell from her watery chocolate eyes. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she said one more thing. "I'm taking your ring to show you I haven't changed my mind. When this is over, I have _every_ intention to return to you and become your wife. We both deserve this happiness, but right now it can't be." She kissed his lips again. "You've given me something to look forward to in this black abyss. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but you have given it to me once. Hopefully, you will again."

Skye ran her fingers through his hair again. "Goodbye for now, babe."

Then, she rose and grabbed a pen and paper, writing down what she'd just told him before leaving it on his nightstand. After that, Skye grabbed some clothes, changing into them before leaving the room.

Pressing the bracelet as she left the Bus, it didn't take Thor long to come to her. "I'm ready to face this problem, Thor."

"Did he hurt you because I warned him?" he started toward the ramp.

"No!" She quickly grabbed his arms, stopping him. "If I'm going to get the chance to be with him, we have to eliminate Kaju." She showed him the ring. "He asked me to marry him and that's exactly what I plan to do as soon as we eliminate Kaju. AC deserves to be happy with me."

He studied the ring, impressed by the choice his future brother-in-law had picked in the ring. "Then, we must return to Asgard."

"Take me home, bro." Skye looked up at the sky.

Thor commanded Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Skye looked back at the Bus before stepping into the funnel of colorful lights, silently crying as she left this world. She didn't know that she was bringing more than just his engagement ring with her.

* * *

**TBC...**


	20. Without You

**Hope you like...please enjoy!**

* * *

"**Without You"**

"_**Take me home, bro."**_

_Asgard_

"Welcome back, Your Highnesses." Heimdall greeted emotionless as the siblings arrived in the Bifrost dome.

"Hi, Heimdall." Skye greeted friendly.

"Heimdall." Thor greeted without the friendliness Skye always carried with her. It didn't seem to faze the watcher, giving only a small nod as acknowledgement.

As Thor started heading to the two horses waiting for the siblings, Skye stopped. "Don't grant the Son of Coul access if he calls for the Bifrost. It's best he stays on Midgard."

Heimdall pulled the sword out of it hold, looking over at the princess. "Yes, Your Highness."

Skye placed a hand on Heimdall's shoulder, a custom he was not used to, patting it before joining her brother. "How angry will Dad be?" She asked as she climbed on her horse.

"You know everyone else calls him Father." Thor pointed out.

Skye smirked, giving him her rebellious side. "Yeah, well, I'm special. On Earth, we normally call our fathers: Dad, Daddy, dada, or sometimes Father. I'm choosing Dad."

"O-kay." Thor dragged out, uncertain how this will play out. "And to answer your question, I think he will be angrier with _me_ for abducting you than you."

"I just hate to see you get punished for helping me." Skye said as he turned to stop her.

"Skye, I can understand not being with the one you love. I know how miserable it can be; so if I can prevent the same happening to you, I will do _anything_." Thor assured her, turning back to face the castle.

They rode slowly for quite a ways before Skye spoke. "Thanks, Thor. I really do appreciate you looking after me."

Thor looked back at her. "Always, baby sister."

"_**We're her family."**_

Odin was livid upon seeing his two children return from Midgard. Glaring at them, he _actually_ crossed his arms. "What is the meaning of this? Did I not tell you to stay on Asgard?" He fumed. "And _you_…" he pointed at Thor, "know better than to disobey me."

Skye had only felt like a child in trouble a few times during her life. This was different. It was her _actual_ father fuming. "Dad, it's not Thor's fault. I begged him to take me to my AC." She told him, placing her hand over her heart and stepping closer to the king.

Thor turned his head, trying to stop her. "No, Father, it _is_ my fault. I disobeyed you."

Skye looked back at her older brother, mouthing 'stop', but she knew he would ignore her if it meant protecting her. She realized long ago that Thor was the more protective one while Loki protected her to an extent. He liked to be a nuisance, yet when it came to her jeopardy he would kill to protect her.

"Father?" Loki spoke as he came into the large throne room. He looked toward his siblings with a sly smile before facing back to their father. "Perhaps, Thor and I should make it up to you. _We_ could go down to Midgard ourselves and eliminate Kaju. This way, the Midgardian could show you no reason to prove his worthiness of your daughter's hand in marriage." Loki proposed, deceivingly. "We all know your opinion of the Midgardian-Asgardian relationship." The god of mischief eyed Thor. "At least, when it comes to a Midgardian male pursuing a relationship with an Asgardian female."

Skye crossed her arms and glared at her brother like a child whose sibling was tattle telling – which Loki was known for anyway. That similarity was fitting. _So not cool, bro. He's already got permission from Thor to marry me on Earth. Suck that!_ She fumed before looking over at her protective, more understanding brother. He looked just as pissed as she was. "That's not fair, Dad."

"I would prefer you to call me Father, like everyone else does." Odin pointed out.

_Not going to happen._ She thought but didn't voice it.

Thor spoke up to defend her like he _always_ would. "The Midgardian has a weapon that can aide him in his fight with Kaju." He informed their father before looking over at Loki. "He also has natural abilities like some Asgardians." He revealed, turning his head back to Odin.

Odin and Loki looked utterly surprised. "Midgardians are not supposed to have abilities." The king commented. "How does he have these abilities?" He asked Thor, curiously.

"While he was being saved in the 'Healing Room', whatever the healer did, it unlocked these abilities." Thor answered, stepping closer to their father. "The Midgardian has the capability to defend not only my sister but the entire world. He could become your…" He looked up, trying to find the right word before eying Odin again, "your ambassador for Midgard."

Loki could see that their father was deeply considering what Thor had told him; he wanted to continue torturing the Son of Coul because it simply entertained him. "Still yet, Father, regardless of these _abilities_, we cannot guarantee that this Midgardian will continue to have them for the rest of his life." He argued.

Odin considered both points, yet he couldn't help to agree with Loki on this. There was no telling how long the Midgardian would have abilities. Then he remembered that his oldest son mentioned a weapon. "What about this weapon you mentioned, Thor? Tell me more about it."

He set the Mjolnir on the floor next to him. "I named it 'The Damocles' and it has the power of agility, super strength, flight, energy projection, and is master combatant. It has a mystical link with only Son of Coul and his first-born male descendents. It is similar to the relationship I have with the Mjolnir. Like I can call upon this weapon, Son of Coul can do the same to the Damocles." Thor looked to his sister before returning his gaze to their father. "Regardless whether he has natural abilities or not, the Son of Coul _will_ be able to protect Skye and any children they may have."

Odin felt overwhelmed. "Let me think on this."

That was unspoken order to leave him the hell alone. Loki disappeared while Thor called to the Mjolnir before escorting Skye out of the room.

"What do you think Dad's decision will be?" Skye immediately asked, not even giving them the chance to be out of earshot of their father.

He quieted her before they arrived to her room. "I cannot speak for Father. One can never gauge his decision."

She put her hands on her hips. "So in other words, no one can predict what he'll say." She stated, frowning. "Great. That makes me feel hopeful." She spoke with sarcasm.

"I am sorry, sister." Thor apologized.

Tears welled up in her eyes. As she turned to look out the window, she whispered. "Not your fault, Thor."

He took a step closer. "Regardless of what Father decides, you will return to Midgard when Kaju is killed."

Skye merely shook her head, feeling her heart break into a million pieces. It was her own fault for causing the pain. She was the one that left willingly. It still hurt.

* * *

**TBC...**


	21. If You Ever Feel Alone

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**WARNING: This one's a little sad. Don't hate me! *ducks flying objects* It'll get better, I promise.**

* * *

"**If You Ever Feel Alone"**

"_**Regardless of what Father decides, you will return to Midgard when Kaju is killed."**_

_Sunrise_

Coulson slowly woke, smiling and reaching out for Skye before even opening his eyes. When her side of the bed was cold, he popped his eyes opened. In his hazy thought-process, he tried to figure out where she'd gone. _Perhaps, downstairs with the rest of the family._ He reasoned, rolling his head back and forth before sitting up. Legs dangling over the side of the bed, it took him a minute to get up.

_I really need to find some sort of treatment to make me feel younger._ Coulson mused, yawning just before completely rising from the bed. He heard all kinds of crackling and pops. "Seriously?" he groaned, yawning again before his eyes fell to the small notepad on his dresser. "I don't remember putting that there." Curious, he picked it up. Reading it, his heart escalated as panic set in.

"No, Skye. I just got you back." He cried at the paper like it could bring her back. Then, Coulson caught onto the part about keeping his ring so he knew she wasn't intending to come back to him. Still, he felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped out.

Dropping the notepad on his bed, he went to grab some clothes and put deodorant on. Turning to grab the notepad, he darted out of the room and down the stairs, not giving a damn about his appearance.

The rest of the team looked in the same state like they could care less about appearances. Jemma and Fitz were preparing breakfast while May and Ward sat at the table, talking with the lab-rats.

May turned her head toward him as he made his way into the area. She immediately detected his distress. "What's wrong, Coulson?"

All he could do was to hold up the notepad. Heart-stricken, his face clearly showed the pain. As his world seemed to fall apart _again_, he couldn't look at her because she wasn't there, wasn't there to glue him back together. He was lost without her. "I…um…" he could barely get any words out.

May came forth, taking the notepad out of his hand. His hand seemed fused to the spot, but he lowered his eyes to watch her read it. She looked back up at him with understanding. "You asked her to marry you?" was all she could say.

Her question seemed to unfreeze him. "Yeah, and she accepted. I don't understand why she couldn't just stay here with me. We, as a whole team," he looked at each one of them as he said_ team_, "could eliminate Kaju. We're a tight-knit team." His eyes rounded back to May's. "I don't get it. Have I done something wrong?"

May passed the notepad to Ward, who read it before handing it over to FitzSimmons. "No you haven't." She jerked her head to the notepad. "Skye hasn't either. She wrote that she was doing it to protect you, protect all of us. The ring, your ring, she's taken with her. That's her way of saying that she will come back to you." May defended the hacktivist like she'd been doing ever since Skye's life had been in the balance. "She _loves_ you, Coulson. Believe in that."

He was stunned that not only had his hacktivist left him, the team, but also that May was so determined for him to see Skye's point of view. "She didn't even me the chance to show her that I can be worthy of her hand in marriage." Upon seeing the confused expressions on his team, he was quick to explain. "Old fashion custom in Asgard. A man has to show that he's worthy of marrying a woman, usually by defending her. Her father isn't exactly pleased that Skye's fallen in love with me." He pointed at his chest, continuing. "But we thought once I proved my worthiness that her father would accept our intent to marry. Something about Midgardian men unable to protect Asgardian women. It's some power trip or something."

May crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure your abilities are enough to earn you the brownie points you need."

"I don't think her father sees it that way." He shook his head. "Which is why I got permission from Thor to marry her on Earth before up there. If Thor could show him that we are indeed hitch, he would have to accept it." He tilted his head. "Although I'm not entirely sure our marriage would count up there."

"Well, it should." Jemma said.

Ward stood up, standing next to May. "What do you need us to do, Sir?"

Although Coulson was touched by the loyalty his team offered, he felt helpless and lost in this situation. His appearance screamed defeat. Sagging his shoulders, he looked down. "I honestly don't know."

"We need to find the Clairvoyant." Fitz spoke up. "He's the only way to bring her back."

The team realized he was right.

"Then, let's get searching!" Ward exclaimed, slapping his hands. Then, he looked at the food FitzSimmons had prepared. "After we eat and get cleaned up."

They laughed, even causing Coulson to chuckle.

"_**You're saying there's nothing to be done?"**_

Coulson sat in his office, hunched over, hands clasped and elbows on his knees. Staring at a frozen scene of Skye sitting in the interrogation room, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the look she was giving the camera. Hands clasped, back relaxed in the silver metal chair, she looked annoyed yet he could detect a faint of fear.

This image was just mere minutes before he and Ward burst into the room to interrogate her. Fascinated by her mind, personality and those expressive chocolate doe eyes, he should've known then he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. Not even when her spitfire, hidden fright told him of her real feelings as she stood, brushing off their questions and pushing Ward back away from her. A tinge of jealousy had flared up when she did that, but it quickly dissolved when she sliced her annoyed eyes over to him.

It'd been then upon looking at the file he'd composed and seeing her intelligence that he didn't want to brush her aside, to let her out of his custody. In the beginning, he'd decided to use her skills to complete his hand picked team, but somehow along the way she'd become a part of his team, a part of his life, one person he couldn't live without seeing her sleepy-cast eyes or spitfire personality.

Even when Miles, her boyfriend at the time, came into the picture, he couldn't quite just drop her. He'd become even more jealous at the realization that she had a boyfriend, although he tried his damnedest to hide it. Then, he could tell her loyalties had switched from the Rising Tide to S.H.I.E.L.D. The way she'd defended them and lost all respect for the man who'd pulled her out of her spiral of despair. He'd given her the push to accept the bracelet, to accept the fact that he was a sentimentalist, one who respected her more than Miles had, more than the Rising Tide ever had.

At least that's what Phil Coulson had hoped. He knew she was just as close and had respect to him as he was to her. Her actions toward finding him and punching the woman responsible to pull him out of his descent told everyone of her feelings – respect, loyalty, maybe even…love – that seemed to be unable to shake. Even, the team could tell the love bug had bitten her.

Now, here he was, staring at a frozen screen shot of her, trying to get some kind of hit. _Oh, God._ He groaned as he dropped his head in his hands and running his fingers through his thin hair. _I've become addicted to her. I am so flipping screw._ Coulson raised his head, alarmed. _That just sounded creepy._

"Sitting here, dwelling in her absence isn't going to help us find the Clairvoyant, Phil." May came out of nowhere, using her ninja skills, as she glanced at his TV screen. Crossed arms, she didn't even wait for his permission to enter the office. "And staring at that frame isn't helping, either." May jerked her head toward the TV.

Averting his gaze to May, he looked at her like a man who'd lost everything. "What am I supposed to do?" He snapped, bolting out of the chair with clenched fists. "She's not here to give us guidance on what to do! Thor isn't here to train me with this stupid weapon!" He glared at the sheathed handle. "What am I supposed to do?" He reiterated, throwing the innocent weapon to the floor like it was the cause of his anger.

May dropped her hands to her sides, glaring at him. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?"

Coulson paused, leveling his eyes with hers. _"Excuse me?"_ He spit out.

The room was filled with angry tension, fueled by his pity. They had a stare down until finally May spoke her peace. "Fine. I'll open up your eyes." Kneeling down to pick up his weapon, she rose, presenting it to him. He stared at it angrily before cautiously taking it from her. "That," she pointed to the weapon, "is your answer to defeating The Clairvoyant. Obviously, he's not only directing his attention to you, but also to Skye." She paced. "Now why is that? Wouldn't the Clairvoyant know what happened to you?"

"I was healed off planet. He has two points he's trying to do. One…" he held up his pointer finger, "is find out how I was healed, and two…he believes Skye is an abomination."

May looked surprised. "You know who the Clairvoyant is?"

Coulson nodded. "It's Skye's uncle. Kaju is the God of Death and War. He's a god. That's how he's able to spy on every government, every agency." Coulson flopped onto his chair. "I guess he's the black sheep of the family." Setting his weapon on the desk before him, he sighed heavily. "Okay, so Kaju is on Earth, and he's been here for decades, obviously." The senior agent twiddled his thumbs as he racked his mind for a solution. Snapping his head up, his eyes leveled with May's. "He's been cast out from Asgard." Standing up, he grabbed his weapon. "I need to talk to her father."

Coulson headed for the door. May turned on her heels. "And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

He leaned back into the office. "My weapon is my ticket." Then, he was off, leaving a confused May in the dust.

"_**Oh dear, I'm a mess."**_

Coulson slipped the weapon on and looked up toward the sky. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" He called, at first asking then turning to desperation. Rain had started falling at a heavy rate.

"C'mon, Heimdall!" He yelled. "_Please_, open the Bifrost!"

Nothing. Not even a swirl of clouds

"Dammit!" He stomped his foot into the muddy surface, splashing dirt-ridden water all over. Turning on his heels, he stomped back over to the tarmac. May was standing at the edge, having followed him outside. Pointing at her, he said. "I'm going to find a way to her. Watch me!" He glared at her as he passed her.

May watched him before turning back to the spot where'd he been. _Don't let him destroy himself again._

* * *

**TBC...**


	22. I Love That About You

**Please Enjoy! Oh! By the way, the characters may go OOC. Just warning you all!  
**

* * *

"**I Love That About You"**

"_**Watch me!"**_

She could see the desperation in his voice, in his stance, as he stared up in the sky, desperately asking Heimdall for permission to enter Asgard. He couldn't. He was safer on Earth. This way he could figure out a way to destroy Kaju and have honor. It would only be then that her father _might_ consider him a good suitor, but she doubted it.

He'd never be good enough for her father. Because of his race.

Looking down, she twisted her ring, admiring it once again. She had to admit: the man had excellent taste, which could be easily be seen by his apparel. Smiling, she hummed happily.

"And what has my sister in such a happy mood?" Thor asked as he came bounding into the room.

"You gave him permission to marry me on Earth. I know that means a lot to the both of us." Skye answered, turning back to her brother.

"Well, unlike our father and brother, I like to see you happy; and if that means engaging in a long-term relationship with someone other than an Asgardian, then there is nothing that can keep your feelings for one another away. I have experienced this love, like Father has before us. He just has forgotten the feelings." Thor set his weapon down by the door and came to her. "I have every confidence that he will wise up and see it our way. One day, I hope he sees that Kaju's expression that our father has shamed our family is a way to dethrone Father and return to Asgard to rule. At that moment, you will no longer be as safe _here_ as you are on Midgard." Thor sighed. "I just hope your AC can defeat him."

Skye smiled. "AC's been through a lot, as you know. He's tough, strong-willed. I have every confidence that he'll accomplish his goal – with or without the team."

"_**What can we do, Sir?"**_

_Three Months Later_

For the last couple of months, Skye had been feeling dizzy, having strange cravings like pickles and beet juice, and sensitive breasts. The occasional nausea and vomiting generated her to believe that perhaps she'd contracted some kind of Asgardian sickness like the flu or something not severe. Ever determined not to make a big deal of being sick, Skye had done a pretty decent job of hiding it from her father and brothers.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

Walking with Thor and Lady Sif to the dinner room, the three of them were chatting and laughing as they joined the rest of the warriors, including the Warriors Three. Just a step or two toward the large room, Skye was hit with a strong bout of dizziness, causing her to reach out to the wall to steady herself.

Groaning, she reached up to rub her temples.

"Skye, are you okay?" Thor asked, immediately slipping into protective brother mode.

Lady Sif looked worried and uncertain as to what to do. "Thor? Skye?"

"I don't know what's going on." Skye told them, feeling another dizzy spell come full force. Grimacing at the pain, she cried out and lost her balance but her brother quickly caught her.

Thor snapped his head back to Lady Sif. "Go inform a healer that I'm bringing her." He commanded, to which the member of the Warrior Three took off toward the 'Healing Room'. Sliding his arms underneath her body, he easily lifted her, juggling her and the Mjolnir. By this time, she had fainted. "Do not worry, Skye, we will figure out what is the matter." He assured her as he swiftly made his way to the medical bay.

"_**All that matters is Skye."**_

Odin, Thor, and Loki stood just outside of Skye's 'Healing Room' bay while the head healer performed all tests the healer could. Hand about a foot above Skye's unconscious form, the healer 'scanned' her body first with an x-ray then a sonogram, halting in mid-scan.

The healer had had her eyes closed, but upon discovering what was ailing the princess, her eyes snapped open. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head. "My Majesties!" She called. The three men entered the bay.

"What have you found, Maliki?" Odin asked, worriedly.

Maliki didn't do the custom greeting, but rather spoke. "Come see."

Skye was covered so that they wouldn't see anything they didn't need to. Maliki showed the three men the sonogram live feed. Two separate sacks were revealed, carrying three-month-old gestating twins.

"What the…?" Thor started to say.

Odin was livid; Thor was confused; and Loki was being Loki. "Abort them." Odin ordered, surprising all three of the occupants. Odin turned on his heels and walked out, Thor followed him. Loki smiled mischievously. "Not quite yet, Maliki. Father will change his mind. Let Father and my brother discuss it." He told the healer.

"Yes, Your Highness." She removed her hand, awaiting orders.

"_**He's responsible."**_

"Father!" Thor yelled as they traveled down the corridor to the rest of the castle. Odin acted as if he didn't hear his son. "Father, wait!"

Odin stopped, not turning around. Thor quickly caught up. "This is not a discussion, Thor." He made clear.

"You cannot order an abortion to these children. They have done nothing wrong, Father, and _you_ know it!" Thor responded in an even tone, pointing at the king. "By law, it is her choice. Not yours."

"That is only _if_ she is wedded." Odin pointed out in the same tone of voice. "And she is not."

Thor understood that, but he felt like that wasn't fair. "Father, _please_ listen to yourself. You sound foolish."

Odin advanced the short distance on Thor, making Thor squirm. "It is the right thing to do, Thor! I am only following the laws of our fathers."

Odin started to walk away, but Thor stopped him once again. "If you do not let these children, _your_ grandchildren, live, then I will be forced to return Skye to Midgard. I know she will go willingly. She will do whatever is necessary to protect her children." Thor informed him, gripping the Mjolnir tightly.

Odin spun on his heels to face his son. "You would not dare, Thor."

"I would." Thor vowed. "Perhaps, now would be a good time to allow Son of Coul access to Asgard. I know he is the father."

Odin was livid, breathing heavily. He shook his head adamantly. "No. He is still Midgardian. She will marry an Asgardian, but I will allow her to keep the children."

Thor smiled just after Odin left, jogging the short distance to her bay. Maliki and Loki looked up at him when he returned. "Do not abort. Father has changed his mind."

"Good." Loki said. "Now, I can torture Son of Coul with the knowledge that he will never be able to see his children." He rubbed his hands in excitement.

"Loki, what is your problem with Son of Coul?" Thor questioned, frankly getting tired of his brother's obsession with torturing the Midgardian.

"No reason. I just find amusement in causing mischief in his life." Loki answered with a menacing smile.

"You love torturing him." Thor stated.

"I _did_ kill him; you had him brought back to life. I just find it amusing to see how much suffering the Son of Coul is willing to take before accepting his defeat." Loki walked out.

"Sure you do." Thor said under his breath as he averted his gaze to his sister. "Maliki, is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Maliki caressed the princess' cheek. "I assure you that she will wake soon."

"Thank you, Maliki." Thor said as he pulled a chair up next to his sister, setting the Mjolnir. The healer bid her goodbye and quietly left the room. "I will not let anyone harm these children or you, Skye." He vowed as he waited patiently for her to wake up.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
